Southern Hospitality
by IKindaDigCrazyGuys
Summary: When John makes the move from Connecticut to Mississippi and experiences a little southern hospitality. John Cena, Edge, CM Punk, Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1

**Southern Hospitality: Chapter 1**

**A/N: I own no characters in this story. Any and all reviews are appreciated.**

It was Sunday morning when 17-year-old John Helmsley stepped off the plane in Mississippi; he had just moved from Connecticut. A year ago he chose to live with his aunt Stephanie Helmsley after some troubling times at home with his parents, Hunter and Shawn; and his brother Adam Helmsley. They used to live in Connecticut, but Adam got into some deep trouble. Hunter and Shawn thought Mississippi may be a nice change for the entire family; they thought it would have a better effect on Adam and his behavior.

Stephanie's husband got a job in Alaska and they were leaving Connecticut, so John decided to go home to Mississippi with his family. Hunter and Shawn practice law and they have their own law firm. John is still in high school and so is Adam; Adam is a year older than John.

John truly hated to be in Mississippi. It was always hot and humid; and there was nothing to do. It was a boring state. Hunter picked him up from the airport. "It's good to see you, son." he said. "You, too," he said as Hunter helped put his bags in the car. The drive home was a quiet one. John's new home was in Madison, Mississippi. The house was all brick; the neighborhood was very quiet; the houses were nearly uniform. They didn't have picket fences; they had wrought iron gates. They pulled up to the drive and Hunter rolled down the window to put in a password to open the gate so they could enter the drive leading to the house. John shook his head at the elaborate set up.

When they finally pulled up to the house and got out, Shawn quickly came running from the house to greet his husband and son. "John! I'm so glad you're finally home." he said as he tightly hugged his son. "Get your stuff and let me show you your room!" he said excitedly. John grabbed his bags and followed Shawn inside.

The inside of the house was even more elaborate than the outside. All of the floors were hardwood. The kitchen had granite counter tops with an island in the center. Lights dangled from the ceiling onto the island and made the surfaces shine. The cabinets were mahogany in color with glass doors. The refrigerator looked like one seen in a home interior catalogue. John got a glimpse at the living room and saw 2 huge sofas and a large recliner. There was a plasma screen TV mounted on the wall. An enormous rug centered the room.

Shawn led John up the spiral staircase to his room. On the way, they passed Adam's room; his door was closed, but they could hear a TV playing behind the door. Next was a guest room decorated with neutral colors; fit for a guest of any gender. Eventually, Shawn stopped in front of a closed door and turned to John with a grin. "Are you ready?" he asked with excitement. John simply nodded. Shawn opened the door and let John in first.

John was pleasantly surprised at how the room was decorated. The thing that caught his eye was the bed. It was a king sized bed with a tan quilted headboard and wooden frame. The comforter was dark with tan stitching to match the headboard. The curtains were a darker shade of brown; they were the kind of curtains that could block out the sun regardless of the time of day. There was a trunk with a cushioned seat that sat at the foot of the bed. The night stands, dressers, and closet armoire were all wooden and painted to accent the bed frame. The walls were painted dark cyan with white trim. The chandelier hanging above the bed tied everything together. There was also a door that lead to a private bathroom.

"What do you think?" Shawn asked him. "It's great. Thanks." Shawn smiled, "You're welcome. Now, unpack and wash up for dinner." John nodded and watched Shawn walk out of the room. Down the hall John heard Shawn talking to Adam. "Go help your brother unpack." There was silence. "NOW!", he heard Shawn yell. Seconds later, Adam walked into John's room. "Dad wants me to help you unpack and you're going to tell him that I did." He said with an implied threat. "Good to see you, too, Adam." John mumbled. Adam huffed and said, "Look you little shit! Nobody wants you here anyway! You should have never come back. Just stay out of my way." Adam stormed away and left John to unpack the rest of his bags.

At the dinner table, Hunter told John about the school he would be attending. "It's called Madison High School. It's not far from here; I'm sure you'll love it." Adam just sat at the table and mumbled about not wanting John at his school. Adam was a senior at Madison High school and John would be a junior. Adam didn't like the idea of John invading his personal space at home and at school. They never really got along; it was one of the reasons John stayed behind in Connecticut when his family moved to Mississippi.

After dinner John volunteered to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen. While cleaning, he thought about the changes and transitions he was about to face. He had been going to the same school in Connecticut since kindergarten. He thought to himself, "At least it's a new school year. I'm not going in as the new kid in the middle of the semester." When he finished the kitchen, he explored the rest of the house then went up to his room. He showered, pulled on some boxers and went to bed. John really didn't want to be in Mississippi, but he had to make the best of the new situation.

**The Next Day (Monday):**

John woke up to a blaring alarm clock. He got out of bed, showered, and dressed for the day. It was August in Mississippi, so he put on khaki shorts and a tee shirt with a pair of sneakers. He grabbed his cell phone and backpack then went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. When he got there, Hunter and Shawn were drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Good morning," John said as he made his way to the refrigerator. He got yogurt and a banana and sat down with his parents.

John was half-way through his cup of yogurt when Adam came running down the stairs. "I'm gone!" he yelled going towards the door. Hunter got up from the table and chased Adam out the door, "How are you getting to school?" he asked his son. "I'm getting a ride with Jason." Adam explained. Jason Reso had become Adam's best friend. "Well, be home by 7 o'clock for dinner!" Hunter yelled after him. "Yeah, whatever." Adam said as he got into the passenger side of Jason's car. Hunter went back to the kitchen where John was finishing his banana. While Hunter was out, Shawn made the decision to drive John to school. "You ready to go, John?" Shawn asked. John nodded, gathered his things, and went to the car. When John walked out of the house, Shawn turned to Hunter and said, "I hope everything will be okay with the boys." Hunter hugged Shawn and said, "Everything will be fine. They're older now; they'll be okay." Shawn sighed. "I hope so. I have to go. I'll see you later." Shawn said. They shared a quick but passionate kiss before Shawn left.

When John walked into Madison High School, home of the Mustangs, he was first introduced to the school secretary, Michelle McCool. "You must be John. Have a seat in the waiting room and the principal, Mr. Calaway, will call for you when he's ready." She kindly pointed him to the waiting room outside of Mark Calaway's office. There were three seats, but two were taken. He sat between the two guys he had never met. A tall man walked out of the office and bellowed John's name. John stood up and introduced himself. He walked into the office where he was handed a school handbook full of rules he had to follow. "You'll have a guide to show you around school. He's the junior class president." Mr. Calaway got up and opened the door. "Ted? Come on in." One of the guys from the waiting room walked in. "Hey, John. I'm Ted. I'll be showing you around for the next couple of days." John shook Ted's hand and they started a tour.

Before they left the waiting room, Mr. Calaway came out of his office scolding the remaining guy in the waiting room. "Randy, it's the first day back and you're already breaking dress code! You know your shirt should be tucked in at all times." John turned to see what Mr. Calaway was talking about. He saw the tall, tan young man standing there explaining himself. Randy was in the process of tucking in his shirt when John got a glimpse of his well-defined abs. He was staring and Randy caught him. "Hey. Name's Randy." he said sticking out his hand. John snapped out of the stare to shake his hand. "Um. Hey. I'm John." He struggled to say. Randy chuckled. "Good to meet you, John. See you around." John smiled and nodded.

During his tour with Ted, John asked about Randy. Ted laughed and told him what he wanted to know. "Randy? He's pretty cool for a jock. He's the star quarterback. Pretty well known around here. He can be arrogant sometimes but I'm used to it. He's my brother, twin actually." John was puzzled. "Twin? You two look nothing alike." Ted laughed. "Fraternal twin." he explained. They walked past a smaller version of Ted. "That's Cody. He's my little brother. He's a grade below us. The three of us are on the football team." Ted said. John nodded at what Ted told him.

He heard a deep British accent down the hall. "Who's that?" John asked. Ted groaned. "Wade. He plays ball, too." John was dumbfounded. "Does every guy around here play football?" he asked. Ted chuckled before answering. "Nope. He doesn't." he pointed to a guy wearing a Ramones tee shirt. "Who?" John asked. "Phil. He doesn't play. He's just an ass. Rumor has it he's sleeping with the PE coach, Dave. I don't know if it's true, though." John had heard more that he cared to know.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. John went to all of his classes and went home. When he arrived, Hunter was working in his office. "John? Is that you?" Hunter called when he heard the front door close. "Yeah. It's me." John said as he followed Hunter's voice to the office. "How was your day?" Hunter asked. "It was fine. Nothing big." John answered nonchalantly. "Where's dad?" he asked. "He went to the grocery store for dinner. I've been here all day working on a case." Hunter answered. "Oh, okay. I'll be in my room." John said. Hunter smiled and nodded.

It was time for dinner and the family gathered at the table to eat. Well into the meal Shawn asked, "How was everyone's day?" John let Hunter answer first. "It was quiet. I worked on that case all day. I went through all the evidence and came up with an opening statement." Shawn nodded and looked to Adam to answer next. "What?" Adam asked after a few seconds of Shawn staring. "How was your day, Adam?" he asked. "Oh. It was fine." Adam gave a brief answer. Both Shawn and Hunter sighed.

Shawn finally asked John about his day. "It was nice. It wasn't much." He answered. "Did you make any new friends?" Shawn asked with excitement. John chuckled. "Friends? No. I met a few new people." Shawn gave a small smile. "Who all did you meet?" He asked. Shawn was really involved in the school, so he knew most of the kids. John thought before he answered, "I met Ted, the class president; Mike, he has a huge ego. He's always saying how awesome he is. Oh, and I met a guy named Randy. He pretty cool." John's eyes lit up when he talked about Randy. Adam shifted in his chair when John mentioned Randy.

"That's great, John. I'm glad you're meeting new people." Shawn said with a smile. Hunter spoke up, "Are you interested in any extracurriculars?" After some thought, John answered. "Not really. I mean, I just got to the school. I don't want to get into anything right now." Hunter nodded, "I understand."

Soon, dinner was over and Hunter told Adam, "Since John volunteered to clean up yesterday, you're doing it tonight. Get to it." Adam almost snapped, but he held his tongue and gathered the dirty dishes.

John was in his room doing homework when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. Hunter walked in. "Hey, Pop." John said. "Hey. What are you up to?" Hunter asked. "Just homework." John said. "Oh, okay." Hunter said. He just stood there in the awkward silence before speaking again. "Are you okay, John?" John looked at him, confused. "I'm fine, Pop. What makes you ask?" Hunter thought for a minute and sat on the corner of John's bed. "Well, you've been really quiet since you got back. I just want to make sure you're doing okay." John smiled a little. "I'm okay, Pop, really. This is just all new to me. I'm fine. I promise." Hunter smiled at his son's response. "Okay. I just needed to know. You'll learn to love it, kid." John smiled and nodded as Hunter got up to leave. "Good night, Pop." John said. "Night, kid." Hunter replied.

John finished his homework and got ready for bed. He took a quick shower and pulled on a t-shirt and boxers. As he settled into bed, John recapped his day. It wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. John realized that he could actually like Mississippi after all.

**The Next Day (Tuesday):**

It was Tuesday morning and John's alarm clock blasted him out of his sleep. He got up, showered, and dressed for the day. He put on a white t-shirt and a jacket with a pair of dark wash jeans and sneakers. When he opened the door of his bedroom, he immediately smelled bacon frying. He nearly ran down the stairs to see Shawn making pancakes and bacon for breakfast. "Good morning, John! Is Adam awake, yet?" Shawn said. "Good morning, Dad. I don't know. His door was still closed when I came down here." Shawn nodded. "Okay. Do you want some breakfast?" John smiled and nodded. John was setting the table when Hunter walked into the kitchen. He heard the conversation his parents were having.

"Good morning, Shawn." Hunter said. "Morning." Shawn said with a smile. They shared a small kiss. "What are we going to do about Adam, Hunt?" Shawn asked with concern. "I don't know, babe. Maybe he's changed and won't be such a hassle." Hunter answered with optimism. "At least John is here now to balance everything out. We hardly even have to worry about John; he's so responsible." Shawn said. Before Hunter could say anything more, John walked back to the kitchen from the dining room. "Good morning, Pop." John said to Hunter. "Hey, John. Did you sleep well?" John smiled and nodded.

Adam had come downstairs just as the rest of the family finished their breakfast. "See ya!" he shouted. No one really replied; they just watched Adam run out of the house. Shawn drove John to school again. "Have a good day, John." He said as John got out of the car and walked up the school. John had new classes today. He had 4 one day and 4 the next day; they were different every other day. It was called a "block schedule"; similar to college classes. Randy was in his first class.

"Hey. John, right?" Randy asked as he sat next to John. "Yeah. And you're Randy?" Randy smiled. "That's me. How do you like Madison so far?" Randy asked. "It's okay, I guess. Is there anything fun to do around here?" John asked. Randy pretended to think. "Nope." He finally answered. He continued, "Just the movie theaters, restaurants, and malls. That's it. Football is the thing around here. If somebody doesn't play, they watch. It's a pretty big deal." He explained. John nodded. "I can tell. Ted was telling me about how a lot of guys here are on the team."

There was a beep on the intercom and a Michele McCool, the secretary, started talking. "Good morning Mustangs! We just want to remind you all about the Fall Festival coming up next month. Tickets are $12 per person and $20 per couple. We can't wait to see you all there! Have a Mustang of a day!"

"What's the Fall Festival?" John asked Randy. "It's just a dance to celebrate the start of school. It's a pretty big deal. The girls get all dressed up and guys get to wait for them to get ready. Fun." Randy said dryly. John laughed a little. "Are you going?" John asked. Randy shook his head. "No. I just got out of a pretty bad relationship; I don't want to go."

Phil heard the conversation. He walked up next to Randy and snorted. "Wow. Pretty boy Orton couldn't keep his bitch on a leash. Too bad, Randy. Really." Randy stood up and asked, "So, I'm assuming you have a date, Phil? Oh, wait. I forgot. Students can't take teachers as dates. What are you and Coach Dave going to do now?" Phil shoved Randy pretty hard, but Randy retaliated with a harder push, putting Phil off balance. Phil threw the first punch and a fight broke out. John got up to break them up even though Randy was winning. "Come on guys! This is stupid. Just break it up." They stopped and Phil glared at him as he walked away.

The rest of the day went according to John's schedule. It was time to go home as John walked out of the building. He was attacked from behind by Phil. He wailed on John; his punches were quick, but hard. He kicked John in the stomach and stomped every body part in sight. "If I was you, Johnny, I'd stay the hell away from Randy. He's bad news." With one last kick to John's stomach, he said, "I bet you'll mind your own business, now, bitch!"

**A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter! Any and all reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Southern Hospitality: Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing the first chapter. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. S/O to GirlInThePinkScarf for being the first reviewer. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter: for every 5****th**** review, I'll write a one-shot based on whatever the reviewer wants. I aim to please. Thanks again for reading! **

**That same day (Tuesday) **

John laid there in the parking lot in pain. Randy saw him as he left the school building; he ran to John's side. "Oh my goodness, John; what happened?" he asked worriedly. John lied and said nothing happened. He didn't know Randy very well, but it seemed like if he had told Randy that Phil had beat him up, Randy would make Phil pay for it. Randy didn't seem to care that John lied; he just wanted to make sure John would be okay.

"Alright. Can you walk?" Randy asked. John nodded. "Yea, but my head is killing me." Randy helped John up and they walked to Randy's car. "I can take you to my place to get you cleaned up. Is that alright?" Randy asked. John nodded. "Thanks." Randy smiled. "No problem." John took out his cell and texted Shawn. The last thing John needed was Shawn knowing his baby boy got beat up on his second day at a new school. The text read: *Biology project. Going over to Randy's. See you later.*

The drive to Randy's house was short. He lived so close to the school, he could walk there. The only reason Randy drove to school was because he participated in a mentoring program which required that he go to the city's elementary school every other day.

When they pulled up to the house, John was surprised. He expected to see a huge mansion-like house. Instead it was a small home with an actual white picket fence. He didn't say anything, though. He was just grateful that Randy decided to help him out. John didn't see any cars in the drive, so he assumed Randy's parents were at work and that Cody and Ted hadn't made it back from school.

They walked inside the house and Randy showed John a seat on the couch in the living room as he went into the kitchen. John sat down and looked around. It was decorated, but not how he imagined. It was modern, up-to-date; like a young newlywed couple decorated it. He didn't think Randy's parents were capable doing such a great decorating job. John looked around some more, but he didn't see any pictures on the wall. No family photos, no baby pictures, no wedding portraits, nothing. John was so confused. He had to ask. "Um. Where— Uh, do you—." Randy interrupted him. "Yeah. I live alone." He said as he came out of the kitchen with a first aid kit and a wet towel.

Randy sat on the coffee table in front of John and dabbed off the blood coming out of his wounds with the towel. When the blood was cleaned away, wet a cotton ball with alcohol. "But why?" John asked as Randy topped up the alcohol. "This is going to sting a little." He said. John hissed in pain when the alcohol soaked cotton touched the marks. Randy wasn't really interested in talking about it, but he needed to say something to take John's mind off the pain.

Randy sighed. "Growing up, I had always had anger issues. I never went to therapy because my dad is the kind of man who thinks a little dirt can cure anything." John chuckled a little. "What? What does that mean?" Randy was confused. "What does what mean?" he asked. "Dirt can cure anything? What does that mean." Randy chuckled. "Oh. I forgot you're not from here. It's just a saying." John nodded. "Anyway," Randy started. "They always treated me differently from Cody and Ted because of it. They didn't want me to ruin they're good name."

"Good name?" John asked. "Yeah. My dad was playing professional football and my mom was a nurse. She's retired now, but my dad coaches football at the state college now." John nodded, "So why do you live alone?" he asked. "Well, about a year ago, they gave me the choice to either get help or move out. So I went to therapy for six months; I was improving but I decided to move out anyway. I couldn't stand being the black sheep of the family."

By the time Randy was done explaining, he had put ointment and bandages on the cuts on John's face. "Here, take these. It's just aspirin." Randy said as he handed John two pills and a glass of water. John swallowed the pills and gave Randy the empty glass. "I've got to go to practice, so I'm going to go take a shower then we can leave. I'll take you home before practice, though. I'll just have to be a little late." John shook his head. "No, I'll just go to practice with you. I don't want you to be late because of me."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked. John nodded. "I'm positive. Please. I don't want you to get in trouble with the coach." Randy smiled at John's consideration. "Okay. We'll leave in 20 minutes. Make yourself at home until then."

Randy was gone for about fifteen minutes when John went in search of the bathroom. He was in the hallway when he saw three doors. One to the left, one to the right, and another directly in front of him at the end of the hall. He assumed that the last door was the bathroom. He opened it to see Randy in all his glory.

They made eye contact, but John yelped and quickly turned his back. "I'm sorry. I was looking for the bathroom. Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Randy laughed. "It's okay. The bathroom is down the hall on the left." He said. "Thanks. I'm so, so sorry." John said as he quickly walked out of the room.

John found the bathroom and cursed himself in the mirror. "You are so fucking stupid, John! He laughed at you! Now what? He's never going to go out with you now that you've seen him naked. He's probably straight anyway." he thought to himself.

Minutes later, John and Randy left the house and drove back to the school. The ride was quiet, mostly because John was too shamed to speak. Randy actually thought the whole situation was funny. He was used to being naked around guys; he's a football player who takes daily showers in the school's locker room. Randy parked on a hill that had a close view of the football practice field. "Are you sure you don't mind waiting the car until practice is over?" Randy asked. "I'm sure." John answered. Randy smiled and jogged to the field. When he got there, he put on the necessary equipment and practice was underway.

John sat in Randy's car and kept his eye on Randy's jersey number: 24. John noticed that Randy had really good skills. He was better than most professionals. There was no denying that Randy was the son of a former professional football player; it was in his genes.

When the practice was over, Randy and the rest of the team trailed off the locker room to take their showers. Randy was gathering his shower materials when Coach Dave stopped him, "Randy! Hold on. You're usually the first to get to practice; today you were almost late. Is everything okay?" he asked. Randy nodded, "Yes, coach. Everything is fine." The coach nodded, sending Randy on his way.

Cody and Ted were worried, too. "Hey, Randy. You okay? What's going on?" Cody asked. Randy sighed, "I'm fine, guys. Nothing is wrong. I'd just like to take a shower and get home." He said pushing past his brothers.

While Randy showered, he thought about John seeing him naked. "He was scared; like he had never seen a naked guy before. He'll never go out with you now that he's seen you naked. He's probably straight anyway." He thought to himself.

John was just sitting in Randy's car thinking about nothing when he saw a large figuring jogging toward the car. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized it was Randy. He hopped in the car and asked John what he thought of the practice. "It was pretty good." John answered. He didn't want Randy to know he was fixated on him the whole time. Randy just nodded and smiled.

"So, where to?" Randy asked. John gave Randy his home address and they drove off. "So, any particular reason your family decided to move to Mississippi of all places?" Randy asked to end the awkward silence. "They moved here a year ago, but I stayed behind in Connecticut with my Aunt Stephanie." John said. "Really? If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you move with them immediately?" John sighed. "My brother and I never got along. He was always in trouble and I just didn't want to handle it anymore." Randy nodded in understanding. John continued. "Adam's my brother, so I've got to love him, right?" Randy swerved a little. John jumped at the sudden movement.

"There was a dog in the road. I didn't want to hit it." Randy told a lie quickly. John nodded. Randy thought to himself. "Shit! I knew something was familiar about John!" Randy and Adam dated for a few months after John's family moved to Mississippi. They were pretty close until Adam got jealous of the people Randy spent most of his time with. Adam was very controlling, possessive even. It was dangerous for Randy, so he broke it off during the summer break. Randy thought about telling John that Adam was the bad relationship he mentioned earlier that day, but he decided against it.

John asked Randy what the altercation with Phil was about that day. Randy sighed, "Oh. Rumor has it he's been sleeping with Coach Dave. There's no proof, though. Everyone thinks it true." John just nodded.

They pulled up to John's house and he thanked Randy for nursing his wounds as he peeled off the bandages. "No problem, John, really. It's no big deal." He said. "Thanks for the ride, too. I really appreciate it. Have a good night." John said. Randy smiled. "Thanks. You, too." John got out of the car and walked in front of the headlights; it gave Randy a clear view of him as he walked away. Randy bit his lip at the sight. "Damn, he has a nice ass. I need to find out if he's gay or not. God I hope so." Randy thought to himself.

John waved when he opened the front door. Randy pulled off as John walked inside his house. Adam stopped him as he walked in. "Really? You're hanging out with him?" he asked his younger brother. "Hanging out with who?" John asked. Adam shoved him up against door and held him by the throat. "I know you're stupid, but you're not that stupid. I'm talking about Randy. Why are you hanging out with him?"

John was relieved when he heard Shawn calling for everyone to come to dinner. Adam let him go and John checked the time on his phone. It was right at seven o'clock. Everybody gathered around the dinner table as Hunter prayed over the meal. When the prayer was done, food was passed around and Shawn started speaking. "So, John, what happened to your face?" John thought quickly for an explanation and spewed the first lie that came to mind. "I slipped in a puddle and landed in some bushes. No big deal." Shawn and Hunter both nodded, satisfied with his answer. Dinner progressed until everyone was full. Hunter cleared the dinner table and washed the dishes.

John went upstairs to take a shower. When he was done, he pulled on some boxers and slipped into bed. Despite having been attacked by Phil, he had a pretty good day. He only hoped that Randy was gay like him. He could really see himself with a guy like Randy. Before he drifted to sleep, he thought, "I guess it'll never happen between us."

**A/N: Thank y'all for reading. Any and all reviews are appreciated. It's very discouraging for a writer to not get reviews from the readers. Don't forget: for every 5****th**** reviewer, I'll be writing a one-shot based on what the reviewer wants. I aim to please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Southern Hospitality Chapter 3 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. **

**Wednesday**

John woke up, showered and dressed for school. His PE class was first for the day so he only put on the required blue gym shorts and an orange t-shirt that matched the school's colors. He jogged downstairs to see Shawn and Hunter in the dining room drinking their morning coffees and reading the newspaper. "Good morning, John. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Shawn asked. John shook his head. "No. Thanks anyway. I'll just have yogurt."

John was eating his yogurt quietly in the kitchen when Adam came down looking for breakfast. "Doesn't anybody fucking cook anymore?" John wasn't shocked at Adam at all. Really, no one was. It was almost a regular thing. "Don't you dare use that language in this house!" Shawn scolded his oldest son. "Last I checked I was 18. I'm an adult and I can say whatever the fuck I want whenever the fuck I want to say it, so you can kiss my ass." Adam spoke boldly as he heard Jason's car horn outside. "I'm leaving. Oh, and John, you might want to stay away from Randy. He's not what you call a saint." He said as he left. He got into Jason's car and they drove off.

Back inside the house, Shawn was heartbroken by the language his son used towards him. He and Hunter had raised the boys so much better than that. John had never cursed, at least not in front of his parents. Shawn's head was hung in disappointment. "I'm sorry for what he said, dad." John apologized for his brother.

"You don't have to apologize, John, you didn't do anything wrong." Hunter told him. John could tell that Shawn was near tears, so he left the room. He heard the conversation between his parents though.

"You said he was getting better, Hunt." Shawn said. Hunter sighed. "I know. I guess I was wrong." Shawn was quiet for a moment until he asked, "Do you think he's just upset because John is back? I mean, do you think he's jealous?" Hunter thought for a second before answering. "If he is jealous, he's way too old to act out the way he is."

Before anything more could be said, John emerged. "I'm going to be late for school." He told his parents. "I'll take him, Shawn." Hunter volunteered to drive John to school. Shawn nodded and said his goodbyes.

On their way to school, John and Hunter had a short conversation. John spoke first. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, Pop. Adam was right; I shouldn't have come back." Hunter glanced at John in shock. "You don't have to keep apologizing. You aren't doing anything wrong. Your dad and I are very happy to have you home with us. You made the decision to stay in Connecticut and you made the decision to come back. None of this is your fault. Understand?" John sighed and nodded. There was silence until John spoke again. "I heard what Dad said earlier. About Adam being jealous. Why would he be jealous, Pop?" Hunter sighed. "Look, John, your Dad and I love you and your brother very much. There are just some things that are better left unsaid, okay? It's hard to explain, but it's for the best. Just let it go." John was confused by Hunter's answer, but he just let it go like Hunter told him to.

They pulled up to the school and before John got out, Hunter stopped him. "Please don't tell your dad about anything we talked about." John nodded and got out of the car. "Have a good day!" Hunter yelled after him. Hunter sped away as John walked into the school.

He made a beeline for the gym where his PE class was held. Phil was the first to see him. John was not looking forward to another encounter with Phil. He chuckled. "Look who is, class. Randy's new bitch." The rest of the gym class laughed; except Cody. John was happy to see that he may have an ally. Phil continued. "You may be a bitch, but you heal up like a champ; not a scratch. Either you're a fast healer, or I'm a getting weak." Before John could say anything, Coach Dave blew his whistle.

"Alright! Let's start with a couple of laps." He announced. The class started and ended just as fast. Everybody gathered their shower supplies and went to the locker rooms to get cleaned up. John took a little longer in the shower than everyone else. By the time he was done, everybody else had left for the next class.

The entire gym was empty and silent. John sneakers were squeaky on the gym floor and they covered a less obvious sound. John stopped in his tracks to listen. There was moaning and what sounded like skin slapping against skin. John was curious, so he followed the sound. He was lead to Coach Dave's office. He peered into the window of the closed door to see Phil bent over the coach's desk. Coach Dave was behind him slamming his cock in and out of Phil's ass. John quickly turned and left. "Well, I guess it's not a rumor anymore." He thought to himself.

John decided to keep the new-found information to himself until he needed to blackmail Phil for any reason. John had a free period after gym, so he scoured the school looking for Ted. He eventually found him in the school's office. "Hey, John. What's up?" Ted greeted him. John shook his hand and said, "Hey Ted. I have a question. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Ted nodded and led him to a stationery supply corridor.

"What's going on?" Ted asked. John sighed. "Okay, listen. Adam practically killed me when he saw me hanging out with Randy yesterday; and this morning he told me to stay away from him and that he isn't a saint. What's up with that?" Ted furrowed his brow in confusion. "First of all, Adam is a grade above you. How do you know him already?" John frowned. "He's my brother. I thought you knew that?" Ted's face went white; like he had seen a ghost. "Umm. I have to go. You need to stay away from Randy for your own good… me and Cody, too."

"What? Why?" John was shocked that Ted would tell him that. "Just leave us alone, okay!" Ted said as he left.

Elsewhere, Adam managed to stop Randy between classes. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Randy?" Adam asked. Randy was hesitant, but he knew he had no choice. He nodded. "I know we didn't part on the best terms, but I really want to give us another try." Randy scoffed. "Seriously? Give us another try? There is no more us, Adam. We're done. I don't want anything to do with you." Adam pouted and caressed Randy's face. "We had something good, Randy. We can make this work. I'm willing to do anything to get you back."

Adam leaned in closer and closer to Randy's lips as he spoke. He attacked Randy's lips with his own in a slow, soft kiss. Randy pushed him away sending him flying into the lockers on the wall. "What he hell, Adam? I said we're done and I mean it! Stay away from me!"

Adam was livid. "You're going to regret this, Orton. I swear! You better watch your back!" He stormed off in a rage. Randy collected himself and went to his next class.

John was still shaken up by Ted telling him to leave him and his brothers alone, so he went in search of Randy. He never found him, but he went on with the rest of his classes. Eventually, the day was over and he got a note from the school's secretary, Michele McCool. The handwritten note consisted of instructions to catch the school bus home.

When John made it home, Shawn and Hunter weren't there. Instead there was a letter that read: **Jay and Adam: We had an emergency. Call us when you get this." **John picked up the phone and called Shawn to learn that he and Hunter would be gone for a few days. They had left a car as well as emergency funds for John and Adam.

Adam spent the afternoon hanging out with Jason, but when he made it home, John saw he was angry. John didn't say anything, though. He just wanted to avoid all contact with Adam. Later that night, Adam took the car Shawn and Hunter left and went to pick up dinner. When he got back John was gone.

While Adam was out, John got a phone call. "Hello?" John answered. "Hey John, it's Randy. I didn't see you at school today. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight. Maybe order pizza and watch a movie?" he asked. "Yeah. Sure. I'm not doing anything right now, anyway." John was ecstatic, but he tried to play it cool. "Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes." If John didn't know any better, he would have sworn Randy was smiling on the other end. "Alright. See you soon." he said as he hung up the phone.

John rushed upstairs to take a shower and change clothes. He was really looking forward to spending time with Randy. In the midst of dressing for the night, he thought of the warnings to stay away from Randy. He thought about it for a split second, until his cell rang with a text. ***I'm here.*** the text read. Of course it was from Randy. John finished getting dressed, grabbed his cell and jogged downstairs and out the door.

In the car, Randy asked John about his day. "It was okay, I guess. I found out my parents are going to be gone for a few days. They left us the car and some cash, though." He told Randy. "So it's just you and Adam until they get back?" he asked. "Yep." Randy was secretly worried for John. He knew Adam pretty well; he knew what Adam was capable of. The rest of the drive was just general conversation.

At Randy's house, John and Randy ordered a pizza for themselves and looked over Randy's movie collection. "The Vow? Really? You have The Vow?" John asked. Randy blushed a little. "Err, it was a gift. I haven't watched it." John chuckled. "There's a first time for everything; it's a really good movie, though. It's about this guy who gets into a car wreck with his wife and she loses her memory. The guy has to get her to fall back in love with him." Randy thought for a moment. "Sounds like a chick flick, but I'm game."

The pizza had come before they put the movie on; so they were able to start the movie as they ate. They sat on the couch with the box of pizza on the coffee table. The two were separated by three throw pillows that decorated the couch. All the pizza was gone by the end of the movie. Randy tried to pretend he didn't like the movie. "Chick flick. Told you. Now, how about a real movie?"

John chuckled. "What movie is that, exactly?" Randy browsed his collection until he came across the DVD he was looking for. "RED. It's an action movie with Bruce Willis, John Malcovich, and Morgan Freeman. Like a said, a real movie." Randy bragged on the film. "Whatever. Explosions don't make a movie a good movie." John said throwing one of the throw pillows.

Randy picked it up and threw it back. John stood and retaliated by throwing the remaining two pillows simultaneously. Randy charged at John. "Oh, it's on now!" They playfully hit each other until it turned into playful wrestling on the floor. Randy managed to get the upper hand and pinned John to the floor by his wrists; they both had to catch their breath. Randy looked into John bright blue eyes and couldn't help himself.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to John's. He regretted it immediately and pulled away. John wrapped his hands around Randy's neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. When they parted for air, John asked, "Can we watch that movie now?" Randy laughed and nodded. He got to his feet and helped John up. They put the movie on and sat on the couch; this time, nothing separated them. Instead John rested is head on Randy's shoulder and Randy wrapped his arm around John's waist.

Half-way through the movie, they both fell asleep. John was awakened by the DVD's menu music; the movie was over and it had gone back to the menu. He was still wrapped in Randy's arms, but he didn't move. He enjoyed the feeling. He stared at Randy's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. John just didn't understand why Phil, Adam, and Ted all told him to stay away from Randy. He seemed like an upstanding guy.

Randy started to wake up, and John pretended to be asleep. He felt Randy sit up a little. Randy caressed John's side to wake him up. Again, John pretended. He pretended to yawn. "What time is it?" John asked sleepily. Randy checked the time. "A little after midnight. I should get you home." John nodded and helped Randy clean up the pizza box and crumbs. When they were done, Randy drove John home.

The drive home was bittersweet for John. He was glad he was able to spend time with Randy, but he hated to leave him for the night. His thoughts were interrupted by Randy's voice. "For the record, The Vow was pretty good. I really wish they would have stayed together, though." Randy confessed. John smiled. "Yeah. Me, too. I'm glad you liked the movie, though." Randy looked over at John. "I have another confession." John smiled and asked "What is it?" Randy laughed a little. "That wasn't my first time watching that movie." John laughed. "I know." Randy was a bit shocked. "How did you know?" he asked. "The security strip was torn. You had already opened it." Randy laughed. "Wow. Detective John Helmsley, huh?" John smiled. "No; just observant."

They pulled up to John's house. "Thanks for inviting me over tonight. I really enjoyed myself." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you came. I enjoyed having you over. We should do it again sometime." John nodded and kissed Randy on the cheek. "Good night, Randy." Randy smiled. "Good night, John." John smiled and stepped out of Randy's car. He made his way to the front door and waved goodbye to Randy. He drove off when he saw John was safely inside the house.

John tried his best to sneak into the house without waking Adam. He tiptoed up into the house and locked the door quietly. He lightly stepped around the floor and lightly walked up the stairs. Little did John know, Adam saw everything. He saw who John was with and he saw who John kissed. He was livid.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. It can become discouraging as a writer to not know what the readers think. Don't forget: for every 5****th**** review (5, 10, 15…), I'll do a one-shot based on whatever the reviewer wants.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Southern Hospitality Chapter 4 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I own none of these characters.**

**Thursday **

John woke up the morning after his time with Randy. He showered, dressed and made a phone call. "Hey Randy. It's John. I was wondering, do you mind giving me a ride to school today? Adam's probably taking the car and I don't want to bother him." Randy was more than happy to do so. "Sure. No problem. I'll be there soon."

After the conversation, John made himself some breakfast: pancakes and eggs with some fruit. He had just cleaned away his mess when Adam showed up in the kitchen. "Where did you go last night?" he asked John. "Crap." John thought to himself. "I didn't know he was awake when I came in" His thoughts were interrupted by a slap to the face by Adam.

"Answer me, bitch! Where the hell were you?" Adam was clearly angry. "I was out." John said as he backed away from his fuming brother. "There you go again acting stupid. Out with who, John?" John continued to back away, but answered. "Just a friend." John immediately regretted his answer as he saw Adam became more upset and grabbed him by his throat. "This friend have a name?" John was terrified, so he told the truth. "I was with Randy. Please let me go." He said tearfully.

Adam let go of John's neck only to slap him across the face again. "I thought I told you to stay away from him!" John was a pitiful mess on the floor. "I know. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Adam laughed. "Hurt you? Now, why would I do that? I would only hurt whores who get in between me and Randy. You? You did just that, Johnny. I told you to stay away from him, but you didn't listen. Let's see how Randy will like that slut face of yours when I'm done with you."

He pounced on John and punched his face repeatedly; he made sure to blacken his eyes. He went on for what seemed like hours. John eventually fought back, and Adam stopped the beating. "I put seven months into my relationship with Randy. I'm not letting a pathetic slut like you ruin this for me." Adam grabbed the car keys and left the house.

John had passed out, but woke an hour later. He called 911 and waited for an ambulance. The ambulance took him to the nearest hospital where he was treated. He had to get a few stitches above both his eyes and on his lip. He was given pain medication and something to help him sleep.

When he woke up at the hospital, he had more than a dozen missed calls on his cell. Most of them were from Randy. He worked up enough energy to call Randy back. "John? Oh my god. Are you okay?" Randy was in a panic. "I- I'm in the ho-hospital." John struggled to say. "Okay. I'm on my way." When the phone call ended, John drifted off to sleep again.

**Meanwhile: **

Adam stormed out of the house after attack John. He hopped in the car his parents left and sped to school. He didn't feel a hint of guilt or regret for what he had just done to his own brother. He was just fed up with having to fight for what, or who, is rightfully his.

Randy went to John's house to pick him up from school, but no one answered the front door and John didn't answer his cell. He assumed Adam graciously gave John a ride to school so Randy thought nothing of it. Randy sat in his biology class next to the empty seat where John should have been. Now, he was a bit worried. He continued calling John with hopes that he'd answer. He never did.

Randy just knew this was Adam's doing; he just didn't know exactly what he had done. He went on with the rest of his day continuously dialing John's cell. Still no answer. It was almost 1 o'clock that afternoon when Randy finally heard from John. He left in the middle of class and rushed to the hospital.

**In real time: **

Randy parked in the hospital parking garage and ran into the hospital. He stopped at the front desk to find out where John was. "Hi. I'm looking for John Helmsley. Can you tell me what room he's in?" The lady behind the desk smiled and looked through the computer's records. "He's in room 1017." She proceeded to give Randy directions on how to get to the room. They were a bit complicated, but Randy managed.

He found the room and knocked gently. There was no answer, so he figured John was sleeping. He pushed the door open and sure enough, John was sleeping peacefully. He was almost unrecognizable to Randy. His lip and eyes were swollen; and his cheeks were badly bruised. Randy was near tears as he pulled up a chair next to John's bed.

He took John's hand in his. "How could anybody do this to you, John?" he asked aloud. He just sat and wondered how John was so kind when Adam is so, well, evil. Randy reflected on how different the brothers were. It was unbelievable to him.

Randy was sitting there for two and a half hours when a doctor came in. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize he had visitors." The doctor said as he walked in. He turned to leave, but Randy stopped him. "Please, come in. Do whatever you have to do. I want to make sure he's okay."

The doctor came back and introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Hawkins. You must be—Adam?" he asked looking at the chart. Randy shook his head. "No, I'm Randy; a friend of John's. Adam is his brother." The doctor made a note in the chart. "Alright, I'll be sure to let the family know you visited." Randy stood up quickly. "Please. Don't do that. What just happened to John will happen to a lot more people if you do." Randy pleaded with the doctor.

Dr. Hawkins asked seriously, "You know who did this, don't you?" Randy looked back at John and saw how bruised and swollen John's face was. He nodded. "It was his brother Adam." The doctor looked confused. "How do you know?" Randy looked back at John again, this time to make sure he was still sleeping. He was, so Randy explained.

He sighed. "Last year, Adam and were—um, together; like, dating; in a relationship. He got really violent and hurt people who got too close to me. I broke up with him about 2 months ago. Then John moved here and we started hanging out. I think Adam may be jealous or feel threatened by John. He's capable of anything. I'm afraid that next time, Adam won't be so merciful." Randy explained.

The doctor nodded. "I understand." He went to write a note on the chart. "I don't think you do, Doctor." Randy started. "Adam is very aggressive, dangerous, and angry. Please, don't tell the family I was here. I'm begging you. Please." The doctor stood there, shocked and speechless at all Randy has told him. He nodded. "You have my word. The family won't know you were here." Randy sighed with relief. "Thank you so much." The doctor nodded. "You're welcome."

"Is it okay for you to update me on John's condition?" Randy asked. Dr. Hawkins nodded. "Well, we gave him 10 stitches over his left eye and 3 over his right; and 6 stitches in his lip. Other than that, he's fine. We have him on morphine drips for pain and a little something to help him sleep." Randy nodded. "How long will he have to stay here?" Randy asked. "Well, depending on how well and soon the swelling goes down, he should be able to leave later tonight." Dr. Hawkins said. Randy was relieved at how soon John would be able to leave. "Thank you," he said. The doctor nodded and left.

Randy checked the time and it was half past three. He sat back down and talked to John who still laid there sleeping. "John, I don't know if you can hear me; but I'm leaving. I have to get back to school. I promise I'll be back after practice." He kissed John's hand and left.

Randy was furious at what Adam had done. He didn't have solid proof, but there was no doubt in Randy's mind that Adam was responsible for what had happened to John. Randy wasn't extremely late for football practice, but he was late enough for the coach and his brothers to notice. His throws were off and he couldn't concentrate, so Coach Dave made him practice as a defense. Randy's hits were harder than necessary and his tackles were brutal. He had bottled up all his anger against Adam and took it out on his teammates.

After practice, several of the players who practiced on offense limped all the way to the locker rooms.

Randy was stopped by Coach Dave—again. "What the hell was that out there? Don't get me wrong, I love to see you play like that but I'd rather you do that to the other team and not yours!" Randy just wanted to get back to John. "I'm fine Coach." He mumbled. He thought he was free of interrogations until Cody and Ted pulled him aside.

"What's going on, Randy?" Cody asked. "And don't say 'nothing' because we all know that's a lie." Ted added. Randy sighed. "I'm fine guys. I'm just a little on edge today. No big deal." Ted and Cody both shook their heads. "On edge? Seriously? On edge is nervousness; it's paranoia. You were out there nearly killing half the team! What the hell, man?" Cody said. Ted had a sudden realization.

"It's John, isn't it?" Ted asked. Randy sighed and hung his head in sadness. Ted sighed. "He wasn't at school today. Is he okay?" Randy shook his head. "What happened?" Cody asked. Randy got angry again and stormed off without answering the question.

He made his way to the showers and relaxed under the hot spray. Randy's anger was boiling over; he had an urge to find Adam and do to him what he had done to John. He thought back to his anger management therapy and calmed himself. He finished his shower and dressed; he walked out of the school and to his car. Like he promised, he went back to the hospital to see John.

When he got there, he saw John at the nurses' station. He jogged to him. "Hey, what's going on?" Randy asked John. Without looking up from the papers he was signing John answered. "I'm leaving. Going home." Randy was baffled. "What do you mean leaving? The doctor said you weren't supposed to leave until later tonight. It's only 6:00." John still didn't look at Randy. "Yeah. See you later." John said as he walked away.

Randy walked behind him. "How are you going to get home?" He asked. "Taxi." John said. Randy sped up to stand in front of John to make him stop. "Listen, I don't know how you feel about Adam, but I think you should stay away from him for a while. At least until your parents get back." He suggested. "Well, where am I going to go?" John asked sadly. "You can stay at my place. Please. It's no trouble, really."

John agreed. He knew he couldn't stay at his own house with Adam. Truthfully, he was afraid. Terrified, even, of his own brother. The drive was silent until John spoke. "I have to get some of my stuff from home." Randy nodded and drove to the house. When they pulled up, John saw the car Adam had driven that day. "Adam is here. Will you come with me?" John asked. "Of course." Randy said.

They both got out and walked into the house, John was ahead. John opened the front door to see Adam and Phil canoodling on the sofa in the living room. Phil looked up and said, "Look who it is, babe. Johnny didn't heal up fast this time." Adam and Phil laughed. "What are you going to tell dad now? That you ran into a door?" Adam teased.

John ignored them both and went upstairs with Randy not far behind. Adam saw Randy and shot up from his seated position. "R-Randy. Hey. Um. This isn't what it looks like. We were—err—hanging out." Adam explained himself like he had been caught cheating. Adam's obnoxiousness and his violence towards John finally got to Randy. He calmly walked up to Adam and punched him with a forceful right hand sending Adam to the floor. Randy sat on Adam's chest and pounded Adam's face with his fists. Phil pulled Randy off, but he continued the assault by kicking and stomping Adam. "I swear to God, Adam! You touch him again and I will kill you!" Adam stood up and adjusted himself. He and Phil were surprised at Randy. They knew he had anger management therapy and they didn't realize he could still strike.

John came down stairs with a duffle bag and walked to the front door ignoring the scene in the living room; he didn't look at neither Adam nor Phil. Randy followed him but turned back to Adam to say, "Oh, in case you didn't already know—and I bet you didn't—Phil is fucking Coach Dave. He has been for a while. I've known since last summer, but I kept it to myself because that's Phil's private business. Now, considering what you both have done to John, I'm prepared to make your lives living hells."

Randy and John left the house and got into Randy's car. Randy drove in silence until John spoke very quietly. Randy didn't hear what he said. "What did you say? I can't hear you." Randy said. "Why didn't you tell me you dated my brother?!" John asked angrily. Randy was shocked that John knew about him and Adam.

"What? How did you know about that?" Randy asked. "The hospital. I wasn't asleep when you were talking to Dr. Hawkins. I heard every word. Why didn't you tell me?" John asked again. Randy sighed and rubbed the short hair on his head. He rested his arm on the console and said, "I knew you wouldn't want to get to know me. Adam had always talked about having a brother who lived out of state, but he never told me a name. When you first told me Adam was your brother, I had already started to like you and I didn't want to ruin the friendship—or whatever it is we have."

John looked at Randy. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "What's what supposed to mean?" Randy asked. "You said 'whatever it is we have'. What does that mean?" Randy sighed. "It means I like you, John. A lot. I don't know how you feel about me, but I want to love you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

John was quiet; Randy was worried. He didn't tell him about dating Adam, he just beat Adam senseless, and he just told John how he feels about him. Randy was ready to give up until John grabbed his hand that rested on the console; lacing their fingers. "Thank you." John started. "Thanks for everything. I can't thank you enough."

Randy smiled and put John's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You don't have to thank me, John. I was just showing a little southern hospitality."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. HUGE moment coming in chapter 5! Look out for it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Southern Hospitality Chapter 5 **

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters. I told y'all there was a HUGE moment coming in this chapter, so here it is! Enjoy. **

When Randy and John finally made it to Randy's house, Randy showed John to a spare room where he would be using until his parents got back. Randy just stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. John sat on the bed. "Thank you so much for this Randy. I really appreciate it." John said. Randy smiled. "You don't have to thank me, John. Really. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were back at home with Adam."

John hung his head, as if he were ashamed. Randy walked over to the bed and sat next to John. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. John just shook his head no. Randy got up and started to leave until John asked, "Do you think he's jealous of me?" Randy turned back and sat with John again. "Why would you ask that?" Randy asked. John sighed. "Well, yesterday, I heard my dad telling Pop that Adam might be jealous of me and that may be why he lashes out like that." Randy thought for a minute, but he couldn't come up with an explanation. "I don't know; maybe?" Randy said.

Randy changed the subject and asked. "You hungry?" John nodded. Randy got up to leave. "Do you want anything specific?" he asked a bruised John. "Um—not really. Whatever is fine." He answered. Randy left to make the call for takeout.

John got up and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He stared for a few seconds and broke down in tears. He felt his swollen face and he hated what he saw. Randy had ordered the food; he walked down the hall to get to his own room. He stopped when he heard crying behind the bathroom door. He knocked gently and John opened the door. Neither of them said anything. Randy just wrapped his arms around the broken John standing who stood crying. John buried his head in Randy's chest and cried even harder.

Soon, John had calmed down. When he did, he looked into the eyes of his comforter. He kissed Randy's lips gently, careful not to cause himself any more pain from the stitches. He rested his head in Randy's chest again. John thought of himself as lucky to have someone like Randy to care for him like he did. Randy made him feel so special; so worthy of being loved.

Randy separated himself from John to say, "You should get a shower; dinner should be here soon. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." John nodded and turned the shower water on. Randy left the bathroom and closed the door behind him; he leaned back on the closed door and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe John had already come to trust him; he never thought John would give him a chance.

Randy walked to the dining room to set the table. He may have ordered takeout, but he wanted to eat like it was a home-cooked meal. When the table was set, Randy turned on SportsCenter in the living room and sat in a 'chair and a half' that matched the couch.

Minutes later, John emerged from the bathroom. Without saying a word, he walked into the living room and squeezed in the chair next to Randy nuzzled into his neck. Randy didn't say anything, either. He simply wrapped his arm around John's waist. They both sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company until the doorbell rang.

Randy got up to get the door; he accepted the food from the delivery man and tipped him. Randy closed the door and took the food to the dining room with John in tow. Randy served the food on the plates while John sat at the table, still silent. Randy put a plate and class of water in front of John and sat down across from him.

"Is it okay if I bless the food?" Randy asked. John simply nodded. Randy blessed the food and he and John ate quietly. Randy broke the silence, "What's wrong John?" he asked with sympathy in his voice. John didn't answer; he just shuffled his food around the plate. Randy reached his hand across the table to hold John's free hand in his own.

John looked up and tears filled his eyes. "I- I'm ugly, aren't I?" he asked. Randy frowned. "You are not ugly, John. Why would you say that?" Tears began to roll down John's face. "Look at me! My face is swollen and bruised. I look terrible." John sobbed. "What you see in the mirror is temporary. Who you are on the inside is permanent. You are one of the most kind people I know. The bruising and swelling are only representations of how strong you are as a person; battle scars, I guess."

John's sobbing lessened. Randy continued, "Most people who have a run in with Adam would be considered lucky if they had as few marks as you do. So don't ever think you're ugly. You're perfect." John gave a small smile. Randy really wanted to tell John he loves him, but Randy didn't want to scare him; instead, Randy kissed John's hand and the two finished the meal.

They both cleaned away the dishes. Randy washed them and John dried them. While they were cleaning, Randy had an idea. "I assume you aren't going to school tomorrow?" Randy asked John. "I don't want to." he answered. Randy nodded. "How about I stay here with you?" John smiled at the idea. "Sure. Thanks." When they were done, they each went to bed; John in the spare room, Randy in his own room.

Randy was woken by what sounded like muffled screams. He checked the time; it was 3 am. He rolled out bed to investigate the sound. He opened his bedroom door to walk out and realized the screams were coming from the spare room where John was sleeping. He ran into the room and swung the door open to see John screaming and flailing in the bed.

Randy sighed and quietly walked to the bed and crawled in. He wrapped his arms around a squirming John; he almost instantly stopped moving. Randy silently wept for John. This was young man who had so much love in his heart for his family; the same young man had been beaten by his own brother. John was broken and Randy couldn't help it; he cried himself to sleep.

When John woke in the morning, he realized he was in Randy's arms. Despite what all had happened to him, John couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment. He didn't even try to move; he just laid there with a smile on his face. A few minutes later, Randy stirred. "Good morning." John said. Randy yawned. "Good morning." He said.

"I hope you don't mind. I heard you screaming in your sleep and I came to check on you. I guess you were having a bad dream." John smiled. "I don't mind. What time is it?" he asked. Randy checked the time. "It's 9." he answered.

John reached for his phone and saw he had several missed calls and voice messages. He played the first message; it was Shawn. "Hey John. Your dad and I just landed in Atlanta. We have a layover, but we should be home before you leave for school. See you soon."

The second message was from Hunter, "John! We got home and you weren't here! Adam is all beat up and you are nowhere to be found. Your dad is freaking out, John! I don't know where you are, but you need to get home now!"

John jumped out of the bed and gathered shower supplies. "What's going on?" Randy asked. John was still running around when he answered, "My parents are back home and they're looking for me. Can you take me home?" Randy nodded and got out of bed as well. They showered in separate bathrooms, dressed and left.

Randy drove John home; all the while holding his hand to let him know he was safe. When they got there, a police car was in the drive. Randy parked and they both jumped out of the car and ran inside. In the living room were Shawn, Hunter, and a police officer. The officer was called to help search for John because Shawn and Hunter assumed the worst. As soon as Shawn saw them, he leapt from his seated position on the couch next to Hunter and hugged John tightly. "My baby! Oh, my goodness! John what happened? Did Randy do this to you?" Shawn asked, referring to John swollen and bruised face. "No, Dad. Randy had nothing to do with this. It was Adam. He beat me up when he found out I was hanging out with Randy." John explained.

Hunter stood to ask, "Well, who beat the hell out of Adam?" Before John could answer, Randy spoke up. "I did, sir. He hurt John and put him the hospital. I apologize for doing that to your son, but I don't regret it. He deserved it." Neither Shawn nor Hunter was angry at Randy. Deep down, they were thankful somebody had finally given him a taste of his own medicine. They were more concerned about John.

Shawn turned to John and asked, "So where were you this whole time?" John looked at Randy and back at Shawn. "Randy didn't think I'd be safe here with Adam, so he insisted I stay with him until you two got back." He explained. Shawn and Hunter nodded, satisfied with John's answer. They each thanked Randy for his kindness and called a family meeting.

"Dad, is it okay if Randy stays? I don't know how I feel being in the same room with Adam." John asked out of pure fear. It was at that moment Shawn and Hunter realized how safe Randy had made John feel, so they agreed to let him stay.

Shawn and Hunter lead the way to the living room where the police officer was asking Adam questions about the assault. Hunter walked up to the officer and said, "Thank you so much officer, but your services are no longer needed. Our son is safe." The officer said his goodbyes and let himself out.

Shawn told the three boys to sit together on the large sofa. They did as they were told, but Randy sat in the middle to separate John and Adam. Shawn and Hunter remained standing; Shawn was clearly emotional so Hunter acted as a comforter.

"First of all," Hunter started, "Adam, you can't even imagine how upset we are with you! How could you do something like this to John? You deserved everything you got from Randy." Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Hunter interrupted him. "Don't say a word."

Tears gathered in Shawn's eyes as he began to speak. "Chris and Stephanie Jericho were on a plane to Alaska when the plane was hijacked." He paused to compose himself. He started again, "The hijacker crashed the plane and there were no survivors." Hunter spoke again, "That's why we had to leave so quickly. The plane crashed in Kansas and we had to claim the bodies for the funerals."

Everyone in the room was in tears, even Hunter. Randy held John as he cried harder than ever before. Shawn was doubled over in emotion. Hunter wept with his husband. Adam, on the other hand, just sat emotionless. When Hunter realized how unaffected Adam was, he got upset.

"Adam you should be the most upset seeing as they were your biological parents!" Hunter shouted. Shawn stood up straight and explained. "Stephanie was only 16 when she had you, Adam. She and Chris were too young to raise you so Hunter and I took you in and raised you as our own."

**A/N: BOOM! TBC in chapter 6. This chapter was so hard to write because I wanted to show how much love and care is between John and Randy without them getting intimate. I really hope y'all liked this chapter. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Southern Hospitality Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I own none of these characters, sadly. **

Hunter and Shawn had tried so hard to raise the boys equally. They never showed more attention to one than the other; at least they tried not to. It was hard bringing up two boys who were only a year apart. It put a strain on their marriage early on, but they made it through. The boys were getting curious; they were asking questions, and it was coming sooner than Shawn and Hunter expected. It was time to shed light, but no one was ready.

Randy, John, and Adam were speechless. Randy just held John as he cried. John was actually pretty happy that Adam wasn't his biological brother. He was glad they didn't share the same DNA; relieved even.

Shawn walked over to Adam and kneeled in front of him. He caressed his face. "Adam, I—" Adam slapped Shawn's hand away. "Get the fuck away from me!" he said as he got up to leave. "Please, son, just let us explain." Shawn said, attempting to reason with him. "You aren't my dad; I don't have to stay here and listen to this bullshit." he shouted. Before he was out of the room, Hunter grabbed Adam by the arm and nearly forced him to sit down.

Shawn was even more emotional than before; this time, he was angry. "We raised you Adam! Yes, they were your birth parents, but we are the people who raised you! We have sacrificed so much for you! We have dealt with your temper tantrums and your troublesome ways. We never gave up on you and we're not starting now! We love you, son, and that won't ever change."

Adam scoffed, "So, not telling me that you basically kidnapped me is your way of showing love? That's a pretty fucked up way of doing it." He said.

John spoke up and asked, "What happened?" Adam was suddenly intrigued, "Yeah. I'd love to hear this shit. What happened, Shawn? Hunter?" Hunter and Shawn sighed. "Well, Hunter and I had just gotten engaged when Stephanie found out she was pregnant," Shawn started. "By the time we had gotten married, she was only a week away from her due date. She was thinking about adoption, but I begged Hunter to convince her to let us raise you. That way, she and Chris could see you whenever they wanted." Shawn was getting choked up, so Hunter continued.

"Stephanie wanted to name you Anthony, but Shawn and I thought it would be better if we named you so there would be less of an emotional attachment between you and Steph." He further explained.

John mumbled something. "What is it, babe?" Randy asked. John looked up at Hunter and Shawn. "Anthony? That's my middle name.", he pointed out. Adam was furious. "Seriously? You gave that bitch the name that my _mother _picked out for me? What kind of shit is that? I mean, you talk all this bullshit about how much you 'love' me and 'care about' me but you went and gave John _my _name?"

Hunter snapped and said, "You are my son and we will always love you, but now that you know the truth, you need to grow up and accept it. Get over yourself, put on your big boy pants, and live your life; with or without me, Shawn, and John in it. Like you said, you're 18; you're an adult. You can do whatever you want. Hell, you can move out of the state for all I care. I'm done." Hunter walked out of the room and up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Shawn went over to Adam, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, sweetheart. We just kept putting it off until the time was right. You're welcome to stay here if you want, but if you do, just know that Hunter and I will continue to treat you as our son." Shawn went to hug him, but Adam backed away. Shawn choked back tears as he did. He was losing his son. Even though Stephanie had given birth to him, he was still Shawn and Hunter's son; nothing was ever going to change that for them.

John spoke quietly to Randy, "Can we leave?" he asked. Randy smiled and nodded. The couple stood from the sofa and hugged Shawn. "I'm so sorry for your loss, sir. If you need anything, I'm more than willing to help. Just give me a call." Randy said to him. Shawn smiled and thanked him. John didn't want to leave his parents, but he was terrified of Adam right now. "Dad, is it okay if I go back to Randy's house for a few days?" he asked Shawn. The blond nodded, "Yes. That's fine." he said. He hugged and kissed John good bye. Shawn went upstairs to join Hunter.

Randy hated to, but he spoke to Adam. "Sorry for your loss, Adam." he said out of respect. "Fuck you, Randy; and that little slut, too." He said in response. Randy had had enough of Adam. He drew his fist back to punch him, but Adam blocked the blow and hit him instead. John rushed to intervene, but Adam pushed him hard into the wall. Randy recovered quickly and he was livid; he picked Adam up and slammed him through the glass coffee table. Adam just laid there, motionless. Randy knelt down and said, "I told you that if you touched him again, I would kill you. I meant that, Adam. If I were you, I'd watch my back."

Randy went to check on John who laid in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Are you okay, John?" he asked. John nodded, "Yeah. I think so." Randy smiled and helped him up. "Okay. Let's go."

Randy helped John into the car then got in himself. "So that's why Dad said Adam may have been jealous." John mumbled. "What?" Randy asked. He hadn't heard what John said. "My dad said Adam was jealous, but I didn't know why until now. It makes sense now, though. When I was living with Stephanie and Chris, they always called me Anthony. They never called me by my first name." Randy simply nodded.

When they got back to Randy's house, John went to the spare room and laid down in the bed. He had not had a chance to grasp what had just happened. His aunt and uncle had died in a plane crash, he just found out that his brother was really his cousin, and he realized how much he had fallen for Randy. He was so deep in thought; he didn't hear the door opened when Randy walked in.

John sat up and smiled at Randy, admired how amazing he looked. "What?" Randy asked, confused as to why John was staring at him. "Nothing. What's up?" John said. "I wanted to ask you something." Randy said as he sat next to John on the bed.

John nodded for Randy speak. "Did you ever get a feeling you and Adam weren't related?" he asked. John thought for a second. "Yeah. I always thought I was the adopted one, though. He has the blond hair like Dad and Pop, but I don't. He looks more like Pop than I do; Adam has his green eyes, and I have Dad's blue eyes. I don't resemble either of my parents as much as Adam does and that always bothered me. Why do you ask?"

Randy thought for a minute. "I don't know just curious. It was just amazing how much Adam looks like your parents. You know what they say: if you spend enough time with a person, you start to look like them." John nodded and smiled.

"Will you lay down with me for a while?" He asked Randy. Randy smiled, "Of course." The two just laid there and talked about everything under the sun until they fell asleep. What woke them up was John's ringing phone. He looked on the screen and saw that it was his parents' good friend, Jesse James. John had only saved Jesse's number in case of emergencies. He answered. **_"Hello?... Yeah, it's John… WHAT? … WHEN? … Okay … Thanks. I'll be there soon." _**

John quickly got out of bed. "What's wrong, angel?" Randy asked. John sniffled as he paced the floor. "That was Jesse, one of my dads' friends. He said there was just at home and the place burned to the ground. Dad, Pop, and Adam are in the hospital.

Randy stood and held John in his arms before leading him to the car. They drove to the hospital where John's family was. When they got there, Dr. Angle told them what happened. "Well, Shawn has second degree burns that cover roughly 35 percent of his body; Hunter has third degree burns covering half of his body; Adam doesn't have any burns, but he lost a lot of blood."

John looked at Randy because he knew the only reason Adam had lost blood was because of Randy slamming him into the coffee table earlier. Dr. Angle continued, "That was no problem, though. His dad donated blood for him." John spoke up, "Adam's dad just died. He must have donated blood for him just in case something was to happen." Dr. Angle was as confused as Randy, "Shawn is fine, John. Everybody survived the fire."

Randy shook his head, "You don't understand. Adam was adopted by Shawn and Hunter. His biological father, Chris, died in a plane crash with his wife Stephanie a few days ago." Dr. Angle looked through the manila folder he had in his hands, "I can assure you, we ran tests to be sure Shawn or Hunter would match. This stays between us: Shawn matched, but Hunter didn't. According to the tests, Shawn is Adam's father but Hunter isn't. I'm sorry for any confusion."

John and Randy just stood there in shock. John shocked more-so than Randy. Randy knew there was something wrong with the way Shawn was acting at the house earlier; he just couldn't put his finger on it. He thought back to how much Adam resembles Shawn, but not Hunter. _"Who the hell is Adam's other parent?"_Randy thought to himself.

"Well, you can see them anytime you're ready." Dr. Angle said. "Can we see them now?" John asked. The doctor nodded and lead the way. John needed to know what was going on. He spent his whole life believing Adam was his brother; then his parents tell them that Adam was adopted; now, tests prove Shawn is Adam's father. This was all too much for him, but John had to find out the truth.

**A/N: BOOM … again! Any and all reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading! I am working on the one shots for the 10****th**** and 15****th**** reviewers. I've just been really busy. They'll be up soon, I promise! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Southern Hospitality: Chapter 7**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy with school. I'm going to start writing my stories in full and posting on a schedule instead of writing chapter by chapter. I just really like to incorporate your suggestions in the chapters. Again, sorry for the delay. I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. **

Dr. Angle led John and Randy to a hospital room with two beds. Shawn was awake in one; Hunter was asleep in the other. Dr. Angle left the room to give them some privacy. John looked at his parents as they were wrapped up in gauze because of the burns. John walked up to Shawn's bed; Randy followed.

"Hey, Dad. How do you feel?" he asked quietly. "I'm fine, baby. Thanks. How's your bro—Adam?" he asked. John sighed. "I don't know, Dad. I haven't seen him yet." He answered. Shawn simply nodded. John took a deep breath. "Dad, can I ask you something?" he said. Randy took one of John's hands in his own as a way of showing support. "Sure, sweetheart." Shawn said.

"The doctor said you gave blood to help Adam. He said you are his father. Is that true?" John asked. Shawn sat up a little. "Shh!" he said. "I don't want to wake your father." John opened his mouth to speak, but someone else had something to say. "I'm not asleep Shawn. Answer the question." Hunter said. His voice was quiet, but they all could tell he was beyond angry.

Shawn seemed to sink when he heard his husband's voice. "Hunter. I thought you were sleeping." He said in an attempt to change the subject. "Answer the question Shawn!" Hunter said. This time his voice was booming. Randy, John, and Shawn jumped at the sound.

With his head hung in shame, Shawn spoke quietly. "Yes." He said. Hunter closed his eyes, hoping he was dreaming. "What?" Hunter asked. Shawn looked up with tears in his eyes. "Yes, Hunter! It's true; I'm Adam's father." He said. Randy finally spoke, "So why did you tell Adam that Stephanie was his mother?" he asked. John and Hunter looked at Shawn waiting on him to answer. "Because she really was his mother." He said.

John and Randy moved to sit on the small sofa next to Shawn's bed. Everybody was quiet; trying to wrap their heads around the new information. "You slept with my sister, Shawn?" Hunter asked. Shawn nodded and wiped away tears that ran down his face. "Yes. But it was before we were ever married." He tried to reason with his angry husband. "We were engaged, Shawn! You had sex with my sister while we were engaged! She was only 15! You were—what?—20? Why, Shawn? Just tell me why!" Hunter was on the edge of insanity.

Shawn's face still had tears flowing down it. "I'm sorry, Hunter! I was in love with her at the time. She was too young for me to have an actual relationship with her. We just had sex once. I swear! That was it." He said tearfully.

Hunter sat up on the edge of the bed to quickly and grabbed at the painful burns on his side before yelling, "She was 15 years old, Shawn! You could have gone to jail! You were 20 years old! Don't you realize that?" Shawn was quiet. He just sat there with his hands in his lap with his head down in shame.

John had begun to cry and Randy held him as he watched his parents argue. All that could be heard was sniffling and sobbing from Shawn, John and Hunter. Hunter eventually broke the silence. "So that's why you wanted to take Adam in and raise him? Because you knew he was your son?" he asked. Shawn nodded. "Did Chris know?" Hunter asked. Shawn shook his head no. "Answer me!" Hunter said crying.

Shawn wiped his tears and cleared his throat. "No. When Stephanie told me she was a few weeks pregnant, she said she had already had sex with Chris to make a timeline; to make it seem like Chris was his father." Hunter shook his head in disbelief.

"Dad?" John said. "Yeah?" Shawn said. "Are you and Pop my real parents?" he asked. Shawn was offended by the question, "Really, John? Do you really doubt that you're our son?" he asked angrily. Hunter spoke up, "He has the right to ask! You slept with my sister, she had your baby, and you lied about it!"

Shawn shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe you two. You make me seem like some kind of whore! Of course John is our son!" Hunter took a deep breath. "I want a paternity test, Shawn." He said. Both John and Shawn were shocked at the request. Hunter looked at John. "This isn't your fault John, but I have lost all trust in Shawn. I hope you can forgive me for questioning whether or not I'm your father." He said.

John nodded. "I understand, Pop. I don't mind doing the test." Hunter smiled. "Can you go get the doctor, Randy?" he asked. Randy nodded and left the room. He returned with Dr. Angle in tow.

"Hey, doc. Could you do a paternity test for us?" Hunter asked. Dr. Angle nodded. "Just let me go and get the supplies." Hunter nodded as Dr. Angle left. When the doctor was gone Hunter sighed. "Shawn, tell me now if there are any doubts in your mind about this. I'd rather hear it from you than from a stranger." He said. "I swear, Hunter. John is your son. There is no doubt in my mind." Shawn said.

John could believe he was about to give up a sample of his DNA to find out if Hunter was really his father. He was broken on the inside. The man he had looked up to for all these years could possibly have no relation to him; the shook John up more than any of that day's events.

Dr. Angle came back with a DNA kit that consisted of cotton swabs and their containers. Hunter did the test first. "Open your mouth for me, Hunter. I'm just going to swab the inside of your cheek there won't be any pain." Dr. Angled scraped the inside of Hunter's cheek with the cotton swab and put it in the skinny, tube-like container. He did the same with John. "The results should be back in about half an hour." Dr. Angle said. They all nodded as the doctor left. John stood to leave. "Where are you going, sweetheart?" Shawn asked. "I need some air." John answered dryly. Randy rose to follow him. John moved faster than Randy expected him to; he had a hard time catching up with him. When he did, John was in the waiting room with his head in his hands. Randy sat next to him and rubbed his back as he cried.

"Everything is going to be okay, angel." He said in an attempt to comfort him. "No it's not, Randy!" he yelled into his hands. "My Pop my not be my real father! My brother—cousin—Adam wants to fucking kill me and my boyfriend wants to kill Adam! It will never be okay!" John continued.

Randy felt his heart jump at the word 'boyfriend'. John had actually acknowledged whatever it was between them. When Randy came back to earth, he wrapped his hands around John. "It may not be okay, John, but it won't all go to shit, either. Hunter will always be the man you know as your father. Nothing will change that. Adam may not like you, but I promise I won't let him hurt you. You mean way too much to me for me to let anything happen to you." He said.

John sniffled as Randy tenderly wiped away his tears. "John, I l—" he started to say. He was interrupted by Dr. Angle. "I have the DNA results." He said. John and Randy got up and followed the doctor back to the hospital room. They returned to their seats on the couch. John sat close to Randy and Randy wrapped John tightly in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

Dr. Angled looked over the papers he had in his hands and took a deep br isn't John's father." He said bluntly. He didn't cushion or sugarcoat the news. John burst into tears and buried his head in Randy's chest. Randy soothed him by gently rubbing his back. Shawn was in tears, too. He was shocked, though. "What? That test is wrong! It's wrong!" he sobbed. "Please be reminded that this test is 99.9% accurate. There's only .1% of a chance that this test is wrong. I'm sorry." Dr. Angle said. He gave a copy of the results to Hunter and left the room.

He looked over the paper once more with his own eyes. "I want a divorce, Shawn. You can keep the house in Biloxi. I'll find a place eventually." He said. Shawn and John were both shocked. "What?" Shawn nearly shrieked. "What did you think was going to happen, Shawn. You've been lying to me for twenty years! Did you really think we were going to go on like nothing ever happened?" Hunter said.

Shawn sniffled. "I'm sorry Hunter, but please don't leave me. I love you." He pleaded. "I love you, too, Shawn and I always will. I can't live in this marriage knowing that it's based on lies." Hunter explained.

John got up from his seat and stormed out yet again. Just like before, Randy followed him out. This time, he found John just outside the room. He was leaning against the wall sobbing. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Randy joined him on the floor; he held a sobbing John in his arms. "I love you, angel." He said.

**Two months later**

Since the paternity test, Hunter packed up his belongings and moved out of the home he shared with Shawn. Shawn tried his best to beg Hunter to stay; Hunter was adamant about leaving. He had moved into an apartment one town over from Madison.

Adam still lived with Shawn, but only because he had nowhere else to go. He initially asked Jason if he could move in there, but Jason's parents were completely against the idea.

John had cut off all communication with Shawn; he, too, had moved out. He moved in permanently with Randy. It was a Saturday morning when John woke to soft kisses. "Mmh. What time is it?" he asked sleepily. Randy smiled at his sleepy voice. "It's almost nine; time to get up." He said. John groaned. "But it's Saturday!" he said with a fake pouty face. Randy laughed. "Yes. It is, but your dad is having a barbeque today. It's in a few hours." He said. John lost his sense of humor and said seriously, "I'm not going." He got out of the bed he shared with Randy and went into the bathroom.

Randy sighed. He had been trying to get John to talk to his dad since the paternity test. John was just too stubborn to do so. Randy, too, got out of bed and went into the bathroom where John was in the shower. "Go away, Randy." John said from behind the shower curtain. Randy just sat on the lid of the toilet with his head in his hands. He just couldn't break through to his boyfriend. "John, I'm not going to make you go to your dad's house today, but I am asking that you at least talk to him; call him or something." He said.

John didn't say anything, he just ignored what Randy had said and continued his shower. Eventually, he turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom without looking at Randy or saying anything to him. Randy just sighed and took a shower of his own. When he finished his shower, he dressed and went to the kitchen where he smelled bacon. John had dressed and made breakfast; he was setting the table when Randy walked in.

Randy walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and lightly kissed the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry." He said softly. John smiled and turned around in Randy's arms and kissed him passionately. "It's okay. I've been acting like a spoiled brat." He said. Randy smiled; he wanted to agree, but he knew better than to do that.

"I'm going to see my dad today before the party. Can I borrow your car?" John said. Randy nodded, "Sure," he said. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. John sighed. "No. I want to do this by myself if that's okay with you." He said. Randy smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks for breakfast, babe. It looks delicious." John smiled. "You're welcome."

The couple sat down to enjoy the pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and milk. Afterwards, they cleaned away the table and cleaned the kitchen. When they were done, John grabbed the car keys and hugged his boyfriend goodbye. "I'll call you when I get there." he assured Randy. Randy nodded and pecked his lips. "Drive safely, angel." John nodded and left the house.

The drive to Shawn's house was one full of thoughts. John's mind was racing. The only reason he wanted to talk to his dad was to find out who his father was. He more the thought about the possible men, the more angry at Shawn he got. He pulled into the drive of the house and turned off the car. He sat there for a moment and took deep breaths to calm his nerves.

Eventually, he got out of the car and knocked lightly on the door; almost hoping Shawn didn't hear him. All hope was shattered when Shawn opened the door. He was so excited to see John that he burst into tears and hugged his son tightly. When he finally let John out of the hold, John gave a small smile. "Hey, Dad." He said. "Hello sweetheart. Please come in." Shawn said as he stepped aside to let John into the house. John walked in and went straight to the living room where Shawn followed him. He sat on the sofa and when Shawn came into view, he smiled.

"How have you been, Dad?" he asked. Shawn sighed and joined John on the sofa. "I've been okay, John; just a little lonely." He said. John nodded. He took a deep breath. "I came here to ask you a question." John said. Shawn knew what John was going to ask. "Go ahead." He said.

"Who is my real dad?" John asked quietly. Shawn signed. "I don't think that matters right now, John. You're seventeen years old. You've grown up knowing Hunter as your father, so what's the point, now?" John shook his head. "It does matter, Dad! I think I deserve to know who my father is!" John paused as if he was in thought. "Do you even know who he is?" John asked.

Shawn didn't say anything. John assumed he didn't know, so he got up to leave. "John! Wait!" Shawn called after him. John stopped and turned to his dad. "I'll set up a meeting with him, okay?" Shawn said. John agreed to meet up with the man Shawn claimed was his father.

**One week later**

Today was the day John was going to meet the man Shawn believed to be his father. He asked Randy to go with him because he was nervous. He and Randy pulled up the restaurant and they were seated in a booth. John sat there nervously after he and Randy ordered drinks. 'Calm down, angel. It'll be okay, I promise." Randy said in an attempt to calm him down. John suddenly got stiff when he saw a man walk toward their table. He was tall with long, curly, gelled black hair. He had on a pink button down shirt with black buttons. His jeans were black; a bit shiny. John held his breath as the man got closer. John gave a sigh of relief when the man passed their table.

John and Randy started a conversation to take their minds off the current situation. "Hey, John." They heard. John looked up and saw Jesse James. "Hey Jesse! How are you?" John said. "Mind if I sit down/" he asked. John nodded oblivious to what was happening. Then it dawned on him that Jesse is his father.

John was about to speak when another man walked up, "Excuse me, are you John Helmsley?" the man asked. John nodded. "Shawn told me to meet you here." John just stared at the man. He had curly blond shoulder length hair and a bright smile that could make women and gay men everywhere faint. The man turned around to clear the path for a woman with a baby stroller. It was then when the three men at the table got a glimpse of the man's ass. It was huge. This man could definitely be related to John.

John's heart nearly stopped. He was looking at the man Shawn says is his father.

**A/N: Well. A lot went down in this chapter. Shawn's character is seriously being questioned. In chapter 8, we'll see who John's father is. We'll hear from Adam since the fire. We'll see Randy have a special moment. Who do you think John's father is? Let me know in the reviews. I love you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Southern Hospitality: Chapter 8 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. If I had a genie, I would own these characters. Since I lost my genie in a bet, I don't. Enjoy!**

John continued to stare at the man. It was like looking in a mirror. The man's dimples were on full display; his eyes sparkled under the restaurant's lights. "Hi. I'm Billy. Gunn. Billy Gunn." The man spoke nervously. John looked at Jesse, who seemed to be comparing John's looks to Billy's. "Um, Jesse? This is a private thing. Could you excuse us?" John said. Jesse only nodded; he got up and walked over to a table where some of his friends were seated.

Billy sat and a waitress came over. "Good afternoon, guys! I'm Kaitlyn and I'll be serving you today. Are you ready to order?" she said. John and Randy nodded while Billy looked over the menu. John ordered the Shrimp and Parmesan Sirloin with a baked potato and steamed broccoli. Randy asked for the Garlic Herb Shrimp Sirloin with red potatoes and steamed broccoli. Billy ordered the Roasted Garlic Sirloin. "Okay. Your meals will be ready shortly." The waitress said as she took their menus and left.

The silence was chilling before Randy spoke. "I'm Randy; John's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." He said. He reached his hand across the table to greet Billy; the two shook hands. John gave a small smile. "Hey, Billy. I'm John." He said. Billy smiled and shook his hand as well. "Please. You can call me Dad." He said. John frowned. "I already have a dad. Two actually. They were always there for me! They raised me! Where the hell were you?" he hissed before getting up and storming toward the bathroom.

Billy was left confused and a little heartbroken by John's words. Randy sighed. "John was really nervous about meeting you today." he told Billy. Billy nodded. "I imagine so." He said. Randy thought for a moment. "Can I ask you something?" Billy nodded. "How did you react when Shawn called you last week and told you that you had a seventeen year old son?" Randy asked. Billy sighed, but didn't answer.

Randy knew what that meant. "You knew didn't you? You knew this whole time?" he asked. Billy nodded. Randy sighed. "Well, John doesn't know. If he did, he would be an emotional wreck and I would have to pick up his pieces. How do you think he would feel knowing that you knew he was your son but never made an effort to get to know him?" Randy said. "I don't know how he would feel, Randy. That's why I'm here. To get to know him." Billy said. Randy sat up straight and leaned on the table to get closer to Billy's face.

"Listen, Billy. I don't know you or anything about you, but you better not disappoint him." He said. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I love him more than I've loved anything before. I will do anything to protect him and make sure he's happy and safe. I get tired of seeing him sad and depressed. I have to listen to him cry himself to sleep. I have to be there for him when people in his life let him down. I need you to promise me that you won't let him down, sir. Just promise me that you won't hurt him anymore than he's already hurting." Randy said.

Billy was surprised at the love Randy had for John. He had never seen such a young man show so much affection and love towards another. "I promise." Billy said quietly. Randy was about to speak again when Billy's cell phone rang. During the call, John came back to the table. Randy's eyes lit up when John sat down. He smiled and John's lips a soft kiss. "I love you, John" he whispered against his boyfriend's lips. John smiled. "I love you, too, babe." Billy finished his call just as their meals arrived.

"So, John, what are some of your hobbies?" Billy asked cutting into his steak. "Well," John started. "I don't really have any. I like to cook, but other than that and school, I'm pretty idle." Billy nodded. "Cool. Dolph likes to cook, too." He said. "Who's Dolph?" Randy asked while chewing his food. Billy swallowed. "My son. He's in school, too. He goes to St. Patrick's." he said.

John almost choked on his food when he heard Billy had a son. "Your son?" he asked. Billy nodded. "Yeah. He's about your age." John nodded and tried to smile. He didn't need any more drama with having a brother. Adam had already put him and Randy through hell. He didn't need this now.

When the three men finished their meals, Billy paid the bill and left the waitress a hefty tip. As they left the restaurant, Billy pulled John aside while Randy stood at the car. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me. Here's my number. I really want to spend more time with you and I'd love it if you met Dolph. You two would be great friends." John nodded and smiled as Billy gave him a strip of paper with his phone number. "Thank you for meeting me today, Billy. It means a lot, but I don't think I'll be able to meet Dolph. I've been through a lot; I don't think us meeting is a good idea." He said with a saddened look.

From the car, Randy saw John's facial expressions and how sad he looked. He jogged across the parking lot to John. "Is everything, okay?" he asked. John nodded. "Let's go, Randy." he said. Randy nodded and kissed John's temple. "It was good meeting you, Billy." Randy said as he and John walked away.

Randy opened John's door before getting in the car himself. Before he started the car, Randy asked, "What happened back there?" John sighed. "He wants me to meet his son Dolph." Randy didn't respond. He just nodded, started the car, and drove off. The ride to Randy's place was quiet. Watching John's relationship with Shawn, Hunter, and Billy gave him Randy an idea. When they got home, Randy stayed in the car. "You should go take a shower and get some rest. I'll be back later." He said. He leaned over the console and attacked John's lips with his own. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was one filled with passion and love.

When they parted, Randy smiled at John's eyes. "I love you, baby. Don't ever think otherwise. You make me so happy and I hope to make you just as happy." John smiled. "Where are you going?" he asked. Randy sighed. "I have to take care of some family business. I'll be home in an hour." he said. John pouted a little and pecked Randy's lips. "Okay. Be safe." He said. Randy smiled. "I will." He said as John out of the car and walked into the house. Randy had some ties to mend and some tension to kill, but he couldn't do that with John around.

When John got inside, he followed Randy's suggestion and took a shower. He stayed there until the hot water ran cold. When it did, he stepped out, dried himself off, and pulled on some boxers. He checked the time; it was 3:30. Randy had already been gone an hour. John hoped he was okay. He curled up under the sheets of the bed he shared with Randy and fell asleep immediately.

John was awaken by soft kisses to back of his neck. "Hey handsome." He heard the familiar voice. "Hey." He said sleepily. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was nearly seven o'clock. "What time did you get back?" John asked sitting up. "Around 4. I saw the steamed mirror in the bathroom and I knew you had just gotten out of the shower. I didn't want to wake you." He said. John smiled. "Where were you?" John asked.

Randy didn't answer. Instead he tried to kiss down John's neck. John moved away from Randy. "Where did you go, Randy?" John asked again, this time there was anger behind his voice. Randy sighed. "Nowhere, baby." He said. John scoffed. "You were gone for an hour and a half! I didn't realize somebody could visit 'nowhere' for that long." John said. Randy shook his head. "You don't have to worry about it, John. It has nothing to do with you. I came back safe and sound. Isn't that enough?" Randy asked.

John shook his head. "No! I met my biological father today then you dropped me off at home and left me here while you went 'nowhere'! So no! That's not enough!" John shouted. Randy sighed and walked away. John got up, got dressed, and followed him. "Tell me where you were!" John demanded. "It's none of your business, John! Just leave it alone!" Randy yelled at John. Randy's booming voice scared John so badly that he jumped at the sound. Tears welled up in his eyes and he grabbed the car keys and walked to the front door. "Where are you going?" Randy asked. John whipped around to face Randy. "Nowhere!" he shouted in tears. Randy sighed; he should have seen that coming.

John left the house and took Randy's car on the three hour drive to Biloxi to see Shawn. When he pulled up to the house, it was a quarter after seven. He got out of the car and breathed in the beach-y air. He made his way to the door and knocked. Shawn answered with a smile. "Hey, John." Shawn said with a look of concern when he saw how gloomy John looked. "Hey, Dad. Can I come in?" he asked. Shawn nodded and led the way to the living area. John got straight to the point.

"I met Billy today." John said. Shawn gasped in excitement. "How was it?" he asked. John sighed. "It was fine. He wants me to meet his son, David." John said. "Dolph." Shawn corrected him. "What?" John asked. "Dolph. His son's name is Dolph." Shawn said. "You know him?" John asked. Shawn sighed. "Yeah. I've known him for a while." He said. John shook his head. "Is he your son, too?" John asked bitterly. Before Shawn spoke John cut him off. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean that. I'm just annoyed with Randy." he said.

"Why? What happened?" Shawn asked. John sighed. "After lunch with Billy, Randy dropped me off at home then left. He was gone for an hour and a half and he wouldn't tell me where he went." He explained.

"Where do you think he went?" Shawn asked. "I don't know. I just wish he would tell me. When I asked he said it's none of my business." John said. "Do you trust him?" Shawn asked. John thought for a moment. "Yes. He hasn't given me any reason not to trust him." He answered. Shawn sighed. "You trust him; do you love him?" he asked. John felt the sting of tears in his eyes. "So much, Dad. I'm in love with him. He shows so much love for me, too. He protects me, he makes me happy. I don't know why he won't tell me where he was. I'm scared, Dad." John confessed.

"What are you afraid of?" Shawn asked. "I'm scared he's seeing someone behind my back. I can tell he's a frustrated with me because I won't have sex with him." He said. Shawn sat up and closer to John. "Why haven't you had sex with him?" he asked. "I don't want to have sex with someone I'm not married to. It would make me feel dirty." He said.

"You love him, right?" Shawn asked. John nodded. "Do you see yourself marrying him one day?" Again, John nodded. "I'm not going to tell you what to do or what not to do, but if you don't want to have sex with someone you aren't going to marry, don't. You said you see yourself marrying Randy, so what's the problem?" Shawn asked the rhetorical question that made John think. He nodded.

"Is Adam here?" he asked, changing the subject. Shawn nodded. "He's in his room. Up the stairs, first door on the left." John nodded and went up the stairs. When he got the door, he knocked. He didn't think Adam would answer. When he opened the door, he looked sunken; sad and broken. He had even cut his golden locks. "Can I come in?" John asked. Adam nodded and stepped aside to let John in. Adam closed the door and joined John on the bed where he sat.

"How are you, Adam?" he asked. Adam nodded. "I'm fine. You?" he answered. "I'm good." John said. There was an awkward silence until Adam spoke words John never thought he would hear him say. "I'm sorry." Adam said quietly. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I should have never hit you, John. I was jealous of you and angry at Randy." he said.

John was stunned; he didn't know what to say. "John?" Adam said. John snapped out of his silence. "Adam, I—I uh—thanks. I forgive you." John said. Adam smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, John. I regret everything I've ever done and said that hurt you. I wish I could take it all back." He cried on John's shoulder. When the hug broke, John sighed.

"Adam, I need to ask you something. I hate to ask, but I need to know. Did you start that fire?" John asked. Adam sighed. He knew the blame was going to be put on him. All he could do was answer truthfully. He sniffled and wiped away tears. "I did not start that fire John. I promise. You have to believe me. The police and fire department told dad that the fire started upstairs. They said the blow dryer in one of the bathrooms had a short and it sparked; it started the fire." He said. John smiled. He was relieved to know that Adam didn't commit arson.

"I have to go home, but I'll talk to you later." John said. Adam smiled. "Thank you for coming here, John. You'll always be my brother and I love you." He said, hugging John. John smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him as he went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'll see you later, Dad. I have to go home and talk to Randy." he said. Shawn smiled. "Okay. Have a good night. Drive safely." He said. John smiled and walked out the door. He got in the car and started his three hour journey home. The radio wasn't on; John was just thinking about him and Randy; how their relationship had changed and how much more it will change when he gets home. John had to make some changes to his and Randy's relationship if he wanted to be happy. He didn't want to, but it would be for the best.

**A/N: So, Billy Gunn! And he has another son! Where did Randy go for an hour and a half? Why won't he tell John? Adam has changed drastically! But is it real? Has he seriously changed or is it a rouse? What's John going to do when he gets home to Randy? What kind of change is John planning to make? Leave all your guesses and thoughts in the reviews. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! I love you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Southern Hospitality: Chapter 9**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Shout out to the wonderful reviewers! I love to hear from y'all! This chapter is going to go back and forth through characters. I've marked each change. Please review! **

**Adam and Shawn- After John's visit**

When John left, Shawn went up to Adam's room. He heard crying behind the door; he knocked and heard a muffled, "Come in". He walked into to see Adam crying face down in his pillow. Shawn sighed. "He hates me!" Adam screamed into the pillow. Shawn sat next to him on the bed and stroked the newly cut hair. "He doesn't hate you, sweetheart. He loves you just as much as he always has. Did he say anything to you when he was here?" Shawn asked.

Adam sat up to answer. "He forgave me. Thant's all. I told him that I love him but he didn't say it back." He said sadly. "Trust me, Adam. Your brother loves you. He's just going through a rough time right now. He'll come around." Shawn said. Adam nodded and rested his head on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn wrapped an arm around his son. "I'm sorry I was never honest with you about Stephanie." he said. "It's okay, Dad. You were only doing what you thought was right. I should be apologizing to you for the way I treated you and Pop all these years. I put you through hell and you two never gave up on me." Adam said. Shawn smiled.

"When will I see him again?" Adam asked. "Who? John?" Adam shook his head. "No. Pop." He said. Shawn sighed. "I don't know. I'll call him in the morning." Shawn said. Adam nodded. Shawn knew Hunter wanted nothing to do with him, but Adam wanted to see him and he had to do what was best for his eldest son. It was the right thing to do. "Okay, Adam. You should get some sleep. It's nearly midnight." Shawn said as he got up from the bed. Adam nodded and stripped down to his underwear and got under his covers. "Good night, Dad." He said. "Good night, honey." Shawn said turning off the light and closing the door as he left. Shawn took a shower and got himself ready for bed as well. He had trouble sleeping because he was hung up on the phone call he had to make the next morning.

Shawn was able to get a few hours of sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he did everything he could to avoid speaking to Hunter. He showered, made breakfast, did laundry, and tried to watch tv. He finally gave in and called his ex-husband.

**Hello? **_Hey, Hunter. It's me; Shawn. _Hunter sighed. **Hey Shawn. Are the boys okay? **_Yeah. They're fine. _**Then why are you calling? **_Hunter, I know you're still upset, but don't take it out on the boys. Adam misses you; he misses having you around. Since the fire, he has gotten his act together. It's been two months and he hasn't gotten into any trouble at school or at home. At least think about hit. Please? _**Fine. I'm free this weekend. I'll call you later this week to set it up. Bye. **

Before Shawn could say anything, Hunter hung up. Shawn just sat on the sofa with his head in his hands and cried. It finally hit him. He had lost Hunter forever. There was no chance of them getting back together.

**Billy Gunn after lunch with John and Randy**

Billy had just gotten home from his lunch with John and Randy when he saw Dolph's car in the driveway. He was excited to tell Dolph about John. He walked into the house and called for his son. "Dolph!" he yelled. "Kitchen!" he heard. Billy went into the kitchen and saw Dolph making himself a sandwich. "Hey Dad. What's up?" Dolph asked as he putting finishing touches on his sandwich. Billy leaned against the counter next to Dolph. "I met John today." he said quietly. "Cool." Dolph said. Billy was surprised at his son's reaction.

"You're not mad?" He asked. Dolph shook his head. He couldn't speak because his mouth was full as he took a bite out the sandwich. "Really? Good, because I want you to meet him one day." Billy said. Dolph swallowed. "Okay. I'm cool with that. When will I meet him?" he asked. "I don't know. I told him to call me whenever he was ready. Apparently, he's been through a lot. He's in school too, you know." Billy said. "Oh, really? What school?" Dolph asked, intrigued. "Madison. He's a junior there." He said. Dolph rolled his eyes.

"What was that for?" Billy asked. Dolph sighed. "Madison is full of stuck up rich kids who think the world owes them something." He said. Billy shook his head. "John isn't like that. He and Randy seem really down to earth. They're nice guys." Billy said. By this time, Dolph had finished his sandwich. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Who's Randy?" he asked. "His boyfriend." Billy answered nonchalantly. "Randy? Does he play football?" Dolph asked. Billy nodded. "Yeah. Why?" Dolph shook his head. "See? Stuck up rich kid." He said. "What makes you thinks he's a stuck up rich kid?" Billy asked as he mocked his son.

"Randy Orton? Son of ex-profession football player Bob Orton? The same Bob Orton who coaches the state college's football team? The Randy Orton who drives a Hummer and has his own house? Do I need to go on?" Dolph said. Billy shook his head. "They didn't tell me all of that." He said. Dolph smirked. "I bet they didn't. So what do John's parents do?" he asked. Billy thought for a short moment. "They're both lawyers." He said. Dolph chuckled. "I rest my case." He said, mocking the lawyers.

Billy chuckled at his son. "Wait. You said Randy is John's boyfriend?" Dolph asked, uncrossing his arms. Billy nodded. "Woah! The Randy Orton is gay?" Dolph said. He was excited to hear that. He had always eyed Randy at parties he had gone to. He just assumed Madison's star quarterback was as straight as they come. This was music to his ears.

**John and Randy after the spat**

John got back to Randy's place and hoped Randy was sleeping. He tip-toed up to the master bedroom's door and put his ear to it. He let out a breath of relief when he heard light snoring. He was able to put his plan in action. When he was done, he decided to sleep in the guest room. He need time to think without Randy clouding his judgment. He woke up and smelled food. He showered, dressed, and made his way to the kitchen. He saw a romantic set up: roses, chocolate, and balloons with lit candles and light music. Randy had set the table with all kinds of breakfast food. John sighed at the sight.

"Good morning, angel." Randy said as he wrapped John in his arms. John pulled away from the hug. Randy sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I went yesterday. I went to my parents' house and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. I had to make sure they knew how I feel about them." He said. John gave a sad smile. "Randy, I love you so much. You have taken such good care of me and I can never repay you for it." He said. Took a deep breath and continued. "I think we need a break, Randy." he said.

Randy's eyes went wide at John's words. "What? But I told you where I went!" he said. John sighed. "It's not about that, Randy. It's just us in general. I need to be by myself for a while. I love you and this is all very nice, but I need to leave." John said. They heard a car horn outside. "That's my ride. Thank you, Randy, for everything." He said. Randy just stood there, speechless. John went to the guest room and grabbed his luggage he packed the night before. He said his last goodbye and walked out to the taxi that awaited him. He loaded up his bags in the trunk and gave the driver his destination's address.

Back at the house, Randy sat at the dining room table and cried. John was gone; he couldn't believe it. His angel had left. He felt lonely immediately after John's departure. He didn't know what to do with himself. He just sat there and wept. He had to get his Johnny back.

**A/N: It looks like Adam might have changed for real. We met Dolph! John needs a break? What do y'all think about that? **

**Don't forget, every 5th reviewer (5, 10, 15, 20, etc.) gets a one shot from me! Please review! I love you for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Southern Hospitality: Chapter 10**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope y'all are enjoying the story thus far. I was planning on doing a gap in years, but I decided against it. Thanks for reading. Please review! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. **

John gave the taxi driver the address had written down. The ride was short and quiet. John was crying silently in the back seat; the driver heard his soft sobs and felt bad for him. When they arrived at the destination, John is amazed at the house. It was much bigger than he imagined. He stared in awe at the dark red brick and beautiful fountain garden. The sun shined brightly on the fountain's water; making it glisten beautifully.

He checked the address on the paper and compared it to address on the house just to be sure. They matched. John handed money to the driver, but he turned it down. "It's on me, kid. You look like you're having a hard time. Have a good day." He said with sympathy. John nodded and thanked the man. He got his bags from the trunk and walked up the long walkway to the front door of the house.

There was a large knocker on the door in the shape of a cross. It was heavy, but John managed to knock anyway. The big heavy door was opened and Hunter was on the other side. "Hey, Pop." John said with a soft smile. Hunter smiled sadly at him and opened the door wider for him to enter. "Is it okay if I still call you Pop?" John asked quietly as he walked in. Hunter was surprised at his question. "Of course! You will always be my son." Hunter said. John nodded. "I thought you moved into an apartment." John said. Hunter nodded. "I did, but it was only temporary until I found this place." John nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Hunter asked. John tried so hard not to let a tear fall from his eyes. When it did, they didn't stop. "I broke up with Randy." he said between sobs. Hunter hugged him tightly as John cried on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hunter asked. John nodded and sat at the kitchen bar as Hunter poured him a glass of water. John took a sip before speaking.

"Randy went with me to meet Billy yesterday and then dropped me off at home. He left me ther, Pop. He left me alone and went to his parent's house. I spent a lot of time thinking about our relationship. I can tell he's frustrated with me. I couldn't cope know he was unsatisfied with me." He said. Hunter tried to hide the surprise when he heard the name Billy.

"What do you mean unsatisfied?" he asked. John was quiet. He didn't know how to tell his father that he refused to have sex with his now ex-boyfriend. "Sexually?" Hunter asked. John nodded. "I just don't want to make that kind of decision without being fully committed to him." He said. Hunter nodded, fully understanding. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm proud of you for being responsible. Did you tell him that when you left?" he asked. John shook his head no. Hunter smiled at his son. "I bet he would understand, Jay. Just talk to him. You have school tomorrow, so you'll see him then." He said. John's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about school. He didn't realize he would have to see Randy five days a week.

He got up and grabbed the luggage he left by the front door and followed Hunter up the staircase. Hunter walked into a room and John followed. He was amazed by the room's beauty. The ceiling was glass; the sky was overhead; and the sun lit the room naturally. "Wow, Pop. This is amazing." John said softly, admiring the view. Hunter smiled. "This is the only room with a glass ceiling. I knew you would love it." He said. John smiled. "Thank you." Hunter nodded. "You're welcome. Can I get you anything to eat?" John nodded and Hunter went back downstairs; leaving John to get situated.

When he was done, John went to the kitchen and saw a plate with grits, eggs, sausage, and buttered toast. There was also a glass of orange juice. John was starving. He scarfed down the food within minutes. Hunter chuckled. "Wow. Hungry much?" he asked jokingly. John swallowed the last spoonful of grits. "Yeah. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." He said. Hunter nodded and took up John's dishes. He was cleaning the kitchen while John's thoughts roamed.

"How are you and Dad?" John asked out of the blue. Hunter froze. He had not talked about Shawn to other people. He sighed. "He called this morning before you showed up. He said Adam wants to see me at the end of the week." He said. John nodded. "Do you miss him?" he asked. Hunter sighed. "Of course I do, Jay. I was married to him for 20 years. It's not easy for me to cut off all communication with him. I miss him like crazy." He said as tears burned his eyes.

John sighed. "He made some mistakes Pop. Everyone is afforded a couple of screw ups, right? I don't think you should just throw away 20 years of marriage. Sure he lied about me and Adam, but he loves you, Pop. He always has and he always will." Hunter sighed and nodded. He knew what John said was true. He wasn't ready to give up hope of him and Shawn mending their relationship. He finished the kitchen and went up to his bedroom. "Make yourself at home, John." He said as he went up the stairs. John went to the living room and started a movie on the big screen TV.

When Hunter was in his room, he threw himself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He missed Shawn, he really did. He just didn't want to be hurt again. He sighed and reached for the phone in his pocket. He dialed the familiar number and hoped for the best.

**Hello? **_Hey Shawn. _**Hunter? What's wrong? You sound sad. **_I am, Shawn. I miss you so much. _There was silence. _Shawn? _**Hm? **_Did you hear me? _**Yeah. I heard you. I miss you, too, Hunter. But **_**you **_**left **_**me**_**. It was your decision to end our marriage. **Hunter sighed. _I know and I regret it. I really do. Can I take you to dinner tomorrow? Just you and me? _Shawn was quiet in thought. **Okay. 7 o'clock? **Hunter smiled. _See you then. _

Hunter hung up the phone and smiled brightly. He was happy to know that he and Shawn may still have a chance.

When John finished the movie, it was one o'clock. He had nothing else to do so he went to the room Hunter provided and studied material for his Health and Drugs class. Ironically, the chapter he was studying focused on STD's and preventing them with abstinence. It didn't take long for him to get bored and fall asleep. When he woke up it was eight thirty. He woke up with a groan. When he was fully awake, he went downstairs to get a glass of water.

"You must have been exhausted." Hunter said from the living room when he saw his son come down the stairs. John nodded. "Yeah." Hunter knew what was on John's mind, but he didn't want to push him. He just nodded and turned back to the sports show he was watching.

Out of nowhere, John sat next to him and laid his head in Hunter's lap. Hunter just smiled and rubbed small circles on John's back. It wasn't long until Hunter felt wetness on his leg; John was crying. His baby boy was heartbroken and there was little he could do about it. He and John had always been close. It wasn't until John was about 16 that he and Shawn developed that kind of bond.

After a few minutes of silence, Hunter heard John's stomach rumble. He chuckled. "Chinese?" he asked. John sniffled and nodded. From where he sat on the sofa, Hunter reached to the side table and grabbed the phone. He placed the order and hung up. The food arrived about thirty minutes later. When there was a knock at the door, Hunter patted John's back telling him to get up. When he rose, John's eyes were red and swollen. Hunter's heart broke at the sight. He paid and tipped the delivery man and served up the food. John only picked at it. He was hungry, but he had lost his appetite. He excused himself and went to bed. He had a long day ahead of him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next morning, John showered and dressed for school in his blue basketball short and orange t-shirt with white sneakers. He had gotten up a little early be had to catch the bus. Since Hunter was working a lot more, John figured he wouldn't have time to drive him. When he got downstairs, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and yogurt for breakfast. Hunter was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning." John said. Hunter smiled. "Good morning. You're up early." He said. John nodded as he took a bite of the bagel. "Yeah. I have to catch the bus." He said. Hunter nodded and threw something at John. His reflexes kicked in as he caught what he soon realized was a set of keys. He was in shock. "It's yours if you want it." Hunter said referring to his black BMW. He had bought a new car so he had no use for the old one.

John ran over to Hunter and attacked him with a hug. "Thank you so much, Pop!" he said excitedly. It was the first time since John's arrival that Hunter had seen his son truly happy. Hunter walked with John to the garage and saw him off to school before going back inside to work on a case.

When John got to school, he parked the car and sat there for a while. He had to psych himself up for seeing Randy. "He's just another person. It's no big deal. Just ignore him. You'll be okay." He told himself. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He walked awkwardly into the school only to be intercepted by Adam. "Hey, Jay!" he said excitedly with a hug. "Hey, Adam." John said with a smile.

It seemed like he and Adam were actually going to get along now. It was sad that such a tragedy had to happen for them to reconcile. It was nice to have a loving brother, though. "Where's your first class?" Adam asked. "It's in the gym. I have Phys. Ed." John said. Adam nodded. Well, I have English, so I'll see you later." Adam said as he left. John looked around and saw people staring. They weren't used to seeing such a happy, loving Adam. It was just weird.

John got to the gym and sat on the bleachers with the rest of the class and waited for Coach Dave to arrive. He heard the others talking about how Coach Dave and Phil had been caught in the his office. Apparently Dave had been fired and Phil, expelled. A new coached showed up; a man who looked familiar. When he introduced himself, John felt sick. This couldn't get any worse.

**A/N: Who is the new Phys. Ed. coach? A correct guess gets you a sneak peak at a new story I'm working on. You are bound to love it, trust me. Please review! I love you for reading. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Southern Hospitality: Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! **

***Warning: This chapter contains homophobia and abuse.**

"Good morning, guys! Coach Dave won't be back, so I'll be taking his place for the rest of the semester. Now, before I introduce myself, I want you to raise your hand if you already know who I am." the new Phys. Ed. coach said. A few hands went up and a few didn't. John didn't raise his hand; he hoped that if he didn't, the man wouldn't be who he thought it was.

"Well, then. For those who don't know, I'm Bob Orton; you will refer to me as 'Coach' or 'Sir'. I do not allow my students to communicate with me on a first name basis. Got it?" he said. The group of young men nodded in understanding. John felt his heart drop to his stomach. This wasn't something he needed right now.

"I am your coach. I am not your friend, buddy, pal, comrade, or associate. I. Am. Your. Coach. Do I make myself clear?" he said sharply. Again, the students nodded. "As you know, this class is an hour and a half long; it will now last two hours. You will show up to my class on time. As far as you are concerned, this class starts at 7:30 not 8:00 like your schedule says. If you get here at 7:31, you will not be allowed through those gym doors." He paused to bask in the scent of fear radiating off his new students' bodies.

He thought for a second and continued. "You will dress out every single time you come to my class. You will wear this kind of shirt and these kind of shorts." He said pulling articles of clothing out of his gym bag. He held up an orange men's Under Armour fitted tank top and blue men's Under Armour basketball shorts. "Any questions?" he asked harshly. The students shook their heads indicating no. "Good. Now, I want all of you to get in a straight line and face me. I want to know your name, age, height, and weight." Coach Orton said as he pulled a clipboard from his gym bag.

The guys lined up; John made sure he wasn't first or last. He secured a spot right in the middle. "Alright, kid. You first." The coach said as he started at the beginning of the line. The young man swallowed and spoke shakily. "Evan Bourne. Um 17. 5 feet 7 inches. 150 pounds." He said as the coach scribbled the information. He moved the next student in line. "Wade Barrett. 18 years of age. 6 feet 7 inches. 250 pounds." Wade said cockily. The coach wrote it down and shook his head.

When he was done, he looked Wade in the eye. "I ain't scared of you, boy. You can stand up straight with your chest out like a big man, but I can make your life hell when you're in this gym." He said. Wade didn't coward at all. He stood his ground and smirked at the coach. Coach Orton chuckled and moved to the next one.

"Jack Thwagger. Theventeen yearth old. Thix feet 5 incheth. 235 poundth. " The student said proudly. Coach Orton laughed hysterically. "I'm thorry. I didn't get that. Could you thay that again?" he said mockingly. Jack practically growled. "Boy, I hope you don't go into a profession where you have to speak publically—or at all." The coach said still laughing. He took a deep breath to suppress his laughter.

His son, Ted, was next. "Name, age, height, and weight?" he asked. "Ted Orton. 17 years old. 6 feet. 200 pounds." Bob wrote the information on the clip board and moved to Cody who was next in line. "Cody Orton. 15 years old. 5 feet 9 inches 180 pounds." He said. The coach nodded as he wrote. He went on to the next student in line.

The student cleared his throat. "John Cena. 17 years old. 6 feet. 200 pounds." He said quietly. The coach wrote then looked John up and down. He gave John a look that scared him; it was chilling stare. John just shook it off. The rest of the student's gave the coach what he wanted to know. When the coach was done, he stood back and examined the group of guys; he saw that there were 30 total.

"Okay. I'm going to break you off into teams. Cena, T. Orton, C. Orton, Bourne, Barrett, and Jimmy Uso are group 1. Thwagger," he paused to giggle. "Jey Uso, Reeves, Mysterio, Rodriguez, and Marella are group 2. The rest of you are group 3." He said. The students broke off into their groups and waited for further instruction.

The new coach was about to speak when the gym door opened. A very confident—no. arrogant—Brad Maddox strolled in wearing a pair of pressed, dark wash jeans with a crisp button down shirt. "Who are you?" the coach asked sternly. "Um, I'm Brad Maddox, duh." He answered sassily. "Well, mister Duh, why aren't you dressed out?" Bob asked. "Dress out? Really? I don't do that." He answered. The coach growled in frustration. "Get changed. Now!" he ordered. "So I can get all sweaty? No thanks." Brad laughed. He thought the new coach was insane. "Just get dressed, kid." He said; almost at the end of his rope.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I don't have any "dress out" clothes." Brad said matter-of-factly using air quotes. Bob sighed. "Fine. Looks like you'll have to strip down to your underwear." He said. Evan spoke up. "Um, Coach. I have some clothes he can wear." He said. The coach turned to Evan. "No one was talking to you, Bourne. Keep quiet until I say otherwise!" the coach said. When he turned around again, Brad was gone. The coach shrugged and continued where he left off.

"Group 1, start running around the gym. Group 2, get started with sit-ups. Group 3, start on some pushups." He barked orders and watched the class scramble to do what they were told. The third group had a little trouble with their pushups. They were suffering and it seemed like the new coach was enjoying their pain. The second group didn't have any trouble with the sit ups. The first group wasn't running as fast as he had hoped, but the coach let it slide.

About thirty minutes later, he switched the groups. "Group 1, give me some pushups. Group 2, start running. Group 3: sit ups." The students did as they were told with silent complaints. When the class was over thirty minutes later, the coach dismissed everybody to the showers.

"Cena! Come here." He called as the boys went to the showers. John went up to the coach. He was nervous. _What could he possibly want?_John asked himself. "Yes, sir?" he asked as he approached. "You got a girlfriend?" the coach asked walking around the gym locking the doors. John was shocked at his personal question and his actions. "Um, no sir." He answered. "Hm. You seem to be a good looking young man. Why is it don't you have a girlfriend." He asked. John didn't think it was appropriate to tell this practical stranger that he was gay. He shrugged "I don't know." He answered.

When the coach was done with the doors, he went back to John. "You like dodge ball, Cena?" he asked as he took out a giant, red dodge ball from a ball bag. John didn't know where he was going with the question, but he answered anyway. "I guess. Yeah, I do." He said. The coach nodded. "Good. Back up a little." He said moving back himself. John did what he was told.

"We're going to play a game. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and whenever I think you're lying, I'm going to throw this at you. If I miss, I'll move on to the next question. If I don't miss, I'll ask the same question again. Understand?" he asked. John nodded; he was terrified at this point.

"First question: have you had a girlfriend in the past?" he asked. "Yes sir." He answered. The coach threw the ball as hard as he could. It hit John in the stomach. He doubled over in pain on the floor. The coach picked up the ball. "That's a lie, ain't it boy?" the coach asked. "I'm going to ask you again. Stand up!" he ordered. John did so.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" he asked again. "Yes sir." He answered again with hopes of missing the ball. John thought he was prepared, but the ball was too fast for him. It hit him in the face; a bruise was forming on his left eye. The coach shook his head. "When will you learn, boy? If you answer truthfully, I ain't going to hit ya. I'm going to ask again." He said as he went to retrieve the ball. "Now, have you ever had a girlfriend?" he asked. John sighed and wiped a tear from his face. "No sir." He said.

The coach drew his arm back as if he was about to throw the ball; John flinched. The coach didn't throw the ball. "See? All you had to do was be honest from the get go. Now you've got a nasty shiner. All because you lied." He said shaking his head. John gave a sigh of relief. "Next question: why have you never had a girlfriend?" he asked. John sighed. He thought about lying, but he didn't want to get hit again. "Because I don't like girls." He said. The coach threw the ball again, this time it hit John in the chest; it knocked the breath out of his body. He grabbed his chest and fell to the floor to catch his breath.

"GET UP, BOY!" the coach shouted. John slowly stood; still clutching his chest. "Why have you never had a girlfriend?" he asked. "I told you the truth! I don't like girls!" he cried. "Why have you never had a girlfriend, Cena?" he asked more harshly. John whimpered. He didn't want to answer, but he didn't want to get hit either. "Because I'm gay!" John shouted angrily. The coach chuckled. "So you're a cock sucker, huh?" he asked. John didn't say anything. He just lowered his face and cried. The coach rephrased the question. "Do you suck cocks, boy?" he asked. John shook his head. "No coach." He answered truthfully. He threw the ball again; it hit John's stomach for the second time. It hurt even worse. Coach Orton retrieved the ball. "Just tell the truth John. This hurts me more than it hurts you." He said delivering the cliché punishment line. "I'm a virgin!" John said teary eyed.

"Really, now?" the coach asked. "Huh. So you turned my son into the cock sucker?" he asked. John was quiet again. "I said: Did you turn my son into a cock sucker?" he asked. "My son is Randy Orton, by the way. So did you or did you not turn him into a little bitch who sucks your cock?" he asked. John sighed. "No." he said simply.

The coach was about to speak again, but John spoke up. "I have to go to my next class." He said quietly. Bob looked at the time and saw he only had about ten minutes left until his next Phys. Ed. class started. "I'm going to tell you a story, Cena. A long time ago, I was a professional football player. I won the SuperBowl two years in a row. I was single and living the life. Then I got married and had three boys: the twins Teddy and Randy, then Cody. They grew up around football; I could tell they were going to be star players. People even started calling them "The Legacy". My boys are all grown up and they are all playing football here. They'll probably go on to play in college; hell, they may even get scholarships.

"Cody and Ted bring their girlfriends home for dinner every weekend. My oldest boy, Randy, moved out, so I hardly see him. But Saturday, Randy came to see me and his mother. He said he had something important to tell us. Guess what my boy told me, Cena? He told me that he is gay and in love with some other fag named John Cena. How do you think I felt hearing that my star quarterback of a son is queer? Huh? Does a lot to a proud father, Cena. It really does.

"I didn't raise no fags! How will I look if a story broke about him? 'Legendary sports star has faggot for a son'. That's what the headline will say! I will not be embarrassed by that gay ass licker." He said. He took a deep breath and checked the time. "If you tell anybody what happened here, it'll be a faggot's words against a future sports hall of famer's. Remember that. Now, hit the showers." He said. John nodded slightly and went to get a shower.

When he got there, the rest of the gym class had already left. He looked in the mirror at his bruises. He could hide the ones on his chest and stomach. It was swollen eye that was going to be difficult to explain. He wanted to take a hot shower, but the water was stinging the marks on his body. He turned down the temperature and cried quietly.

He finished the shower and pulled on his regular clothes and went to the school's office for a late pass. He went to his next class; he walked in late and everyone stared as he went to his seat. He just wanted to disappear; he wanted to go home.

By the time lunch rolled around, he was feeling a lot more pain on his stomach and chest. Those balls really packed a punch. The swelling of John's eye was going down, though. He sat at a lunch table by himself with his turkey and Swiss hoagie, water, and apple. He was lost in his thoughts when someone sat across from him. He looked up and it was Adam. "Oh my goodness, John! What happened to your eye?" he asked concerned. John's mind raced for a believable answer. "We played dodge ball in Phys. Ed. today. I got hit." He said honestly. Adam nodded, but he felt strange about John's answer. He shook it off. "So, what are you doing after school?" Adam asked. John sighed. He and Randy would usually find a low budget movie online to watch. "I don't know. Study, maybe." He said. "Well, me and a few guys are going out to the Square. You want to come?" Adam asked. John smiled at his brother's offer. "No, thanks, Adam. I don't really feel like going out. Have fun though; could you bring me something back though?" He asked. Adam nodded. They finished their meals in silence.

The rest of the school day went by relatively quickly. He went to his car and saw a note on his windshield. He read it to himself. **Call me. I really want to talk to you. –R. **John sighed, got in his car, and drove home. He pulled into the garage and saw Hunter's car was gone. He gave a sigh of relief; he wouldn't have to explain his bruised body any time soon. He rushed inside and took a cool shower in an attempt to get rid of the dark contusions. When he saw it wasn't working, he gave up and turned the water off. He wrapped a towel around his body and walked out of the bathroom.

When he walked into his bedroom, he saw Hunter picking up the clothes he had just taken off. "When did you get here, Dad?" John asked. "Just now." He answered bent over picking up clothes. When Hunter looked up, he gasped at the sight of the marks on his son's body. "What happened to you?" he asked. "Dodge ball. I got hit." John said. Hunter took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll get you an icepack for your eye." He said as he left with the dirty clothes. John nodded and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Hunter returned quickly with an icepack wrapped in a towel. "Here you go. Just keep it on your eye. The swelling should go down in a few hours. There will still be a bruise, though." He said. John nodded and followed the instructions as Hunter left. John laid on the bed on his back and let the icepack rest on his eye and cried to himself.

**A/N: Please review! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll be posting the last chapter of this story on Monday as well as a new story! I want to know exactly what you think about this chapter. I may even pick one you reviewers to right a one-shot for in addition to every 5th reviewer (5, 10, 15, 20, etc.)! I love you for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Southern Hospitality: Chapter 12 THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ONMONDAY! **

**A/N: Thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! I just realized that I was never telling y'all what month it was in the story and I am so sorry. Since the first chapter, the story as progressed 3 months. It is now November.**

***Warning: This chapter contains a little homophobia. **

**Tuesday**

The next day, John got up to get a shower and get dressed for school. He noticed the swelling of his eye had gotten better. He was thankful for his dad's help. He took a shower and dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, so it was a little chilly.

He went down to the kitchen where his dad was reading the paper. "Good morning, Pop." John said. "Good morning, Jay. Did you sleep okay?" he asked. John nodded as he opened the refrigerator's door. "Yeah. I slept pretty well. How was dinner with Dad?" John asked to take the attention off himself. "He's fine. I enjoyed myself with him." He said with a bright smile. "And?' John asked knowing there was more to the story. "And we're going to give our relationship a quick test.

John smiled and left for school. Again, he saw Adam as he entered. "Hey John!" Adam said as he hugged his brother. "What's up Adam?" John said. "Nothing, I have a free period right now, so I'm headed to the library to study a little." He said. John nodded. "Cool. Well, I have Biology, so I'll see you for lunch?" he asked. Adam smiled and nodded. "See you later, bro!" he said happily as he left for the library. John smiled at the changes in his brother. It was a little strange for him, though. But, he could get used to it.

He happily walked to his biology class. The smile on his face was quickly erased as he walked into the classroom. He saw Randy already seated in his usual spot. John sighed and scanned the room for an empty seat away from Randy; he didn't find one. He sighed at sat in the only seat available: the one next to Randy. He hadn't called Randy the day before like the note on his car asked. After what happened with Coach Orton, he didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone the man's son.

All through class, Randy stared at John; examined him. He saw the bruise over John's eye and he was enraged. He wanted to kill whomever plastered the blemish. He just wanted to hold John in his arms; to touch his skin; to kiss his lips. He knew John would never allow that right now. Randy just sat there in silence; he only admired the man he loved.

Randy was shaken from his thoughts when John's name was called. Today, John had to make a presentation with another student. The two stood and went to the front of the class. Randy didn't even stare at John ass as he walked. He felt like it would disrespect their current status.

At the end of John's presentation, the teacher asked the team a question; John answered correctly. When he did, his presentation partner slapped him across the chest to congratulate him. John grabbed his chest and winced in pain; he smiled to cover up his obvious discomfort, but Randy knew he was hurting and he needed to know why. He had planned on asking John when he returned to his seat, but John grabbed his backpack and left the room. Randy couldn't follow him, because his presentation was next.

John had run off to the bathroom to examine the still tender bruise. He cried at the deep purple mark; he wanted to leave the school forever. He sighed, and went back to class. He waited outside the door when he saw Randy speaking in front of the class. When the presentation was over, John walked in and sat down, still ignoring Randy's presence.

When it was time for lunch, John and Adam sat together as they did the day before. This time, talk of John's appearance was never spoken. Instead the topic was Shawn and Hunter. "Dad had a date last night." Adam said sadly. John smiled. "I know. It was with Pop." He said. Adam's head shot up. "Really? You think they're getting back together?" he asked excitedly. "I don't know, Ad. Maybe. Pop didn't say much about what happened, but he did seem pretty happy." He said. Adam nodded. "I hope so." He said. The rest of the conversation was pretty mundane. Lunch was eventually over. John sighed. All he had to do was make it through the rest of the day.

And that he did. When school was over, he felt Randy following him so he walked, almost ran, to his car. He wasn't fast enough though. Randy caught up and pinned John to his car. "What do you want?" John asked quietly. "I want to talk to you, John." He said. John sighed. "Talk about what?" he asked. Randy lifted John's sweatshirt. "That bruise on your—" he stopped when he saw an even bigger mark on his stomach. He looked John in the eyes. "What the hell happened, John?" he asked angrily. "Nothing" John said as he pushed Randy away. Randy didn't put up a fight, he just let John go. He watched him speed off and wiped a stray tear. All he wanted was to take care of him. Was he asking too much?

When John got home, Hunter's car wasn't there—again. He went upstairs for a shower and pulled on some basketball shorts. He laid back on his bed and looked up at the sky. Soon enough, he had fallen asleep. He woke up to his phone chiming. It was a text message from Adam. **Yep. They're getting back together. **John replied. _How do you know? _It didn't take long for Adam to respond. **I caught them in bed together when I got home.** John's eyes widened as he shot back a quick reply. _OMG._

He smelled food cooking, so he went downstairs to investigate. Sure enough, Hunter was preparing dinner. "Hey Pop!" John said casually. "Hey, kid. How was school?" he asked. John shrugged. "It was okay. Nothing great." He said. Hunter nodded. "I see your eye is a lot better." He pointed out. John nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad." He said. Hunter nodded and smiled. "Well, dinner will be ready in about an hour." He said. John nodded and set the table.

"So how was your day?" John asked as he placed plates on the dining room table. He saw Hunter's smile and smiled on the inside. "It was pretty good. Thanks for asking." He said. John knew Hunter wasn't going to come right out and say that he had visited and had sex with his ex-husband.

When dinner was served, he and Hunter sat and engaged in casual conversation. John finished his meal and excused himself. "I need to go to bed. I have to be at school at 7:30 for Phys. Ed. tomorrow." He said. Hunter nodded. "Good night." He said. John smiled. "Good night, Pop."

John made his way upstairs and slipped into bed. He had to lay on his back since his bruises were still tender. He cried himself to sleep. He was not looking forward to Phys. Ed.

**Wednesday**

John was awake before Hunter since he had to be at school early. He showered and put on the required gym clothes. He went downstairs, wrote Hunter a note letting him know he had left for school. He had his usual yogurt and fruit for breakfast and left for school.

He was lucky enough to walk in the gym at 7:29. Coach Orton shot him a nasty glare, but it was obvious the coach was disappointed that John had shown up on time. He would not have a reason to punish him. The gym class started and ended just as fast. The guys went to the showers when the class was over. "Cena!" the coach called out. John sighed and dragged himself over to the coach.

"Lock the doors." The coach said calmly. John stood there confused with tears already forming in his eyes. "What? You can't hear, faggot? I said like the goddamn doors!" the coach shouted. John reluctantly did as he was told. He knew what was next.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunter woke up and looked at the time. It was 7:32. He knew John had already left. He picked up his cell phone and made a call. **Hello? **_Hey, Shawn. John has left for the day, so you can come over now. _**Okay. Adam hasn't left yet, but he's on his way out. I'll be there soon. **_Alright. See you soon. _**Okay. Love you. **_Love you too, babe. _

An hour and a half later, Shawn knocked on the large door of Hunter's house. Hunter opened the door with a bright smile. Shawn practically threw himself in Hunter's arms. They kissed passionately. "I'm so glad you're here." Hunter said as they broke the kiss. Shawn smiled. "Me, too." He said. "Come on in. Breakfast is ready." Hunter said inviting his ex-husband in. Shawn laughed to himself when he saw there was a TV in the kitchen. Hunter always liked to watch TV as he cooked. It was something Shawn would never understand, but admired about the man.

They ate breakfast and discussed their current status. "Do you think the boys will be okay about us getting back together?" Shawn asked. Hunter nodded. "Definitely. John seems to want us to. What about Adam?" he asked. "Um, Adam doesn't really talk about it. I think he wants us back together, too." He said. Hunter smiled and nodded. He knew he would never be happy without Shawn. He spent two months away from him and he barely made it.

As they put away their dirty dishes, there was a break in the television program. "**BREAKING NEWS!", **the two heard. They stopped what they were doing and paid attention. When they heard what had happened, they both jumped in Hunter's car and sped away. This was bad. Really bad.

**A/N: Aww. Shawn and Hunter are back together! How nice! What was this BREAKING NEWS? Leave your predictions in the reviews. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! I love you for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Southern Hospitality Chapter 13 THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER. IT WILL BE POSTED ON MONDAY! **

**A/N: Thank y'all for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. **

**Still Wednesday **

Billy Gunn sighed as he walked into St. Patrick's School. The principal had called him saying that Dolph was about to be expelled because of a fight. The private school had a 'no violence' policy. "Good morning, Mr. Gunn." The principal greeted him. "Dolph got into a little scuffle with one of the other students and I have no choice but to expel him. He won't be able to get into any other private school in the state. I have blacklisted him. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He said. Billy sighed. "Well, what is he supposed to do about school? He graduates next year." Billy asked.

The principal thought for a moment. "Well, I'm sure Madison High School will take him." He said as he walked away to get Dolph from detention. Dolph walked up to his dad with his head lowered in shame. "Let's go, Dolph." Billy said dryly. Dolph got in the passenger side of Billy's car. The ride to Madison High School was silent until they pulled up. "What are we doing here?" Dolph asked. Billy sighed. "You'll probably be going to school here. Get out." He said. Dolph sighed. He had never gone to public school before.

They walked inside and got him registered. A teacher gave the two a tour of the school. They stopped at the gym as the teacher walked away as he was being paged. Billy looked toward the gym and heard screaming and shouting he looked in one of the door's windows and gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, "**BREAKING NEWS! FOOTBALL HERO BOB ORTON HAS BEEN KILLED AT MADISON HIGH SCHOOL" **Shawn and Hunter ran to Hunter's car and sped off to the school. When they got there, there were police cars surrounding the building. As they got out of the car, they saw Billy being arrested. There were going to check on him, but they saw John being treated on an ambulance. The two ran to their son to find out what had happened.

"John!" Shawn screamed. "What happened!?" Hunter asked. John wiped away a few tears. "Coach Orton attacked me. Next thing I knew, I woke up on a stretcher. I don't know anything else." He said. Hunter sighed and went to find a police officer while Shawn stayed with John.

"Officer!" Hunter called. "What happened here?" he asked. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is an ongoing investigation. I can't disclose that information." He said. Hunter was about to explode. "My son was hurt in this mess!" he yelled pointing to the ambulance. The officer sighed and told him what happened. "Bob Orton was beaten to death with a baseball bat." He said. Hunter was shocked. "By who?" he asked. "Someone named…" he said as he checked his notes. "… Billy Gunn." He said. Hunter couldn't believe it.

He walked back over to Shawn and John who was now with Adam. "What did he say?" Shawn asked referring to the officer. Hunter relayed what he was told. The family was talking amongst themselves when they were interrupted by a detective. He was extremely tall and a bit round.

"I'm Detective Wight. I have a few questions for John." He said. Shawn and Hunter nodded. "What happened before Orton was killed?" he asked. John thought for a moment. "He attacked me." He said. "Has this happened before?" the detective asked. John looked at his family with shame. He was ashamed that he had never told them. "Yes. It has." He said. Adam, Shawn , and Hunter all gasped.

"When?" Detective Wight asked. "Monday." John said quietly. "Any time before that?" the detective asked. John shook his head. "Alright. That's all for now, but we'll be in touch." The detective said as he walked away. When he was gone, John told his family about what Coach Orton said and did two days before. He was glad he didn't have to deal with Coach Orton anymore.

Across the parking lot, Randy was being questioned simply because his father was just killed inside his school. He didn't appear to be crying. The officers were uneasy about it. They figured that Randy would be the most shaken up. He didn't even look like he cared and that worried them.

**Two months later; January**

Billy's trial was underway. Hunter, Shawn, John, and Adam live together now at Hunter's house. They were a family again. They didn't get a chance to act like it, though. Thanksgiving and Christmas had passed during the trial. Shawn and Hunter decided to defend him pro bono. They were hoping to prove he was only protecting John. A not-guilty verdict would mean Billy was free to go. A guilty verdict would mean life in prison without the possibility of parole. Today is to be the last day of the trial. Witnesses were being questioned in front of the jury.

In the courtroom, Randy stares at John with remorse. He had no clue that his father had been the reason for John's bruises. He felt terrible. He was first to be questioned by the prosecutor.

Prosecutor: How did you feel about your father?

Randy: We weren't very close.

P: The weekend before his death, you went to visit him. Is that right?

R: Yes.

P: Why did you go see him?

R: *sigh* I told him that I'm gay.

P: And how did he react?

R: He was angry. He called me a faggot and kicked me out.

P: And what did you do after that?

R: I went back home.

P: Alone?

R: *sigh* No. I went home to my boyfriend—ex boyfriend.

P: Did you tell your boyfriend where you were?

R: No.

P: And why not?

R: At the time, I didn't think he needed to know.

P: Are you sure it wasn't because you had already planned for the suspect to murder your father?

Hunter and Shawn simultaneously: OBJECTION, SPECULATION!

P: Nothing further.

The prosecutor walked back to her seat. Shawn stood to question Randy in hopes of proving their case.

Shawn: Where were you before you visited your dad?

Randy: I had lunch with my boyfriend—ex-boyfriend—and Billy.

S: How would you describe Billy at lunch?

R: Um, he was nice. He was really excited to meet John for the first time. He was just nice all around.

S: Did he seem hostile at all?

R: No.

S: Angry?

R: No.

S: Frustrated?

R: No.

S: Annoyed?

R: No

S: So there was nothing that would indicate my client being violent in any way?

R: No.

S: No further questions.

Shawn went back to his seat as the prosecutor stood again to cross examine Randy.

P: You said you were with your boyfriend having lunch with Billy?

R: Yes.

P: Billy is John's father?

R: Yes.

P: So John is your boyfriend?

R: Ex boyfriend. Yes.

P: Why did you break up?

R: *looks over at Shawn and Hunter, not understanding why the question was relevant. They gave him the okay to answer.* um. I'm not really sure. John broke things off with me.

P: And how did you feel about that?

R: I was, um, *tears up, starts to cry* I was sad and confused.

P: Heartbroken, even?

R: Yes.

P: Angry?

R: I was a little upset, but I was upset at myself for letting him go.

P: Do you find it at least a little weird that you met the suspect, and broke up with his gay son, your boyfriend, the same day then just four days later, your homophobic dad is killed?

R: NO! I had nothing to do with that; neither did John. He's the real victim in this situation.

P: You seem to get emotional only when the topic of John comes up. Why is that?

R: *sigh* Because I love him.

P: Well, don't you love your father, too?

R: *Doesn't answer immediately*

P: Don't you love your father, too?

R: *Randy still doesn't answer.*

P: Your Honor, could you make the witness answer?

Judge: Answer the question.

P: Don't you love your father, too?

R: No.

P: So let's recap: Your father abused your ex-boyfriend who you're madly in love with. You have no love for the homophobic father who was killed by your ex-boyfriend's father a few days after you told him you are gay. Do you really expect the jury to believe that Billy didn't plan the murder? No further questions.

Billy was called to the stand next. Hunter questioned him first.

Hunter: Why were you at Madison High School the day Bob Orton was killed?

Billy: I was enrolling my son, Dolph.

H: What did you see when you encountered Mr. Orton on the day of his death?

B: I saw him shoving John up against the wall punching him over and over again.

H: What did you do?

B: The gym door was locked, so I broke it down to help John.

H: Why?

B: Because he's my son and I love him.

H: What happened when you got to Mr. Orton and John?

B: I tried to pull Mr. Orton off of John. He was too strong, so I grabbed the nearest object and hit him until he let go of my son.

H: What did you hit him with?

B: A baseball bat.

H: What happened when he let go?

B: I don't know. I just kept hitting him until he wasn't moving anymore. It was like I wasn't in control of my body. I was only trying to protect my son.

H: Nothing further.

Hunter went back to his seat. The prosecutor didn't have any questions for Billy. Shawn and Hunter were beyond surprised. They just knew that the prosecutor was going to grill him. Instead, the prosecutor called John to the stand. Hunter and Shawn didn't expect John to be called, but they were prepared anyway.

Prosecutor: Why did you break up with Randy?

Hunter: *Hunter and Shawn knew that John didn't want to answer that question* OBJECTION! Relevance?

P: An opportunity to prove a motive!

Judge: I'll allow it. Answer the question.

J: *deep breath* I felt like Randy was frustrated with me because I wouldn't have sex with him. I didn't want to be with him knowing he was sexually deprived.

P: That's it?

J: Yes.

P: He didn't tell you about his dad?

J: The only thing I knew about his dad was that he used to play football professionally and that he was the head football coach at state college. Other than that, I knew nothing.

P: Um. Nothing further.

The prosecutor sat down feeling defeated. She was hoping to get more out of John than that. She was actually a little worried. Hunter questioned John next.

Hunter: What happened the Monday after lunch with Randy and Billy?

John: I went to school and met Mr. Orton.

H: What happened when you met him?

J: *sigh* He threw dodgeballs at me and asked me questions about my sexuality and dating Randy.

H: did he say anything else?

J: Yes. He called me and Randy faggots. He told me that if I told anyone about him hitting me with the balls, it would be a faggot's words against the words of a future sports hall of famer's.

H: And the day he was killed; what happened then?

J: He attacked me after gym class.

H: Why?

J: I don't know. When the class was over, he called me out when everybody else went to the showers. Then he just started beating me.

H: What else?

J: Well, the next thing I knew, Billy was hitting him with the baseball bat.

H: No more questions.

As Hunter sat, the prosecutor rose to cross examine John.

Prosecutor: Did you try to stop Billy when he was bashing Mr. Orton's head in with the bat?

John: No

P: Why not?

J: I was in shock I guess. I felt like I couldn't move. I could see what was happening, but my body wouldn't let me do anything about it.

P: So you saw your father beating your ex-boyfriend's homophobic dad with a baseball bat and did nothing to stop it. No further questions.

The prosecutor sat down and felt a little better about her case. Hunter and Shawn called Dolph to the stand.

Shawn: So you were enrolling into Madison High School the day Mr. Orton was killed?

Dolph: Yes.

S: What happened?

D: My dad and I were in the middle of a tour of the school when my dad looked into the gym through the door's windows and saw John being beat up by the coach.

S: What next?

D: My dad tried to open the door, but it was locked, so he kept kicking it until it flew open.

S: What did he do when the door opened?

D: He went inside; I didn't go in with him.

S: Nothing further.

The prosecutor was next to question Dolph.

Prosecutor: Why were you at Madison High School anyway?

Dolph: I just said I was enrolling there.

P: But I thought you went to St. Patrick School for Boys?

D: I did, but I don't go there anymore.

P: Why not?

D: *deep breath* I got kicked out.

P: Oh, really? For what?

D: Fighting.

P: Yikes. It seems like violence may run in the family.

H and S: OBJECTION! SPECULATION!

Judge: Watch yourself, counselor.

P: Nothing further.

Hunter and Shawn didn't have anyone else they wanted to call to the stand. Neither did the prosecutor. The judge called a recess so the jury could decide a verdict.

Outside the courtroom, John was taking to Shawn and Hunter when Randy went over to them. "Can I talk to you? Please?" he asked John. John looked to Shawn and Hunter; they both nodded and followed Randy to a more secure place.

"Did you mean what you said in there about you being afraid that I was frustrated with you?" Randy asked. John nodded. "I love you, John. I will wait for you as long as you want to wait. There is no one else worth waiting for." He said.

John smiled. He stared into Randy's eyes and let a tear fall from his face. "Don't cry, Angel. Everything will be okay." Randy said as he wiped the tear from John's face. He pulled John into a hug to comfort him. John had truly missed being in Randy's arms. It was a comfortable feeling. John pulled away from the hug and looked into Randy's eyes. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Randy offered his mouth for exploration. Their tongues didn't fight for dominance. It was just a deep, passionate kiss; one both John and Randy missed.

It felt nice for Randy to have John in his arms again. He hoped it would last.

It only took an hour for the jury to decide on a verdict. The courtroom filled again and everyone, except the prosecution and defense, sat in anticipation waiting to hear the verdict. Hunter, Shawn, Billy, and the prosecutor all stood to hear the verdict.

**A/N: YAY! John and Randy are back together! What do you think the verdict is? Leave your predictions in the reviews! I love you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Southern Hospitality: Chapter 14**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I was so busy with my family this past weekend that I didn't have time to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it!**

Hunter and Shawn were afraid because it only took the jury and hour to come up with a verdict. It was only noon; they expected to be waiting until at least 2pm.

Randy, John, Dolph, and Adam sat together in that order. They were all nervous for the verdict, but John and Dolph were the most concerned. Juror number one stood with the verdict in his hand. The judge asked him, "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The juror nodded. "We the jury find the defendant guilty." John and Dolph cried together; Randy held John for support; and Adam felt obligated to do the same for Dolph.

Billy collapsed in his chair. Shawn and Hunter still stood; they were shocked. They were sure that they had proved their case. They couldn't believe it. "Your Honor, the defense requests a full detail of the jury." Hunter said. The judge nodded. "Granted." He said. "Would the family of the victim like to speak?" the judge asked. Randy stood and went to the microphone set up between the prosecution and the defense.

"My mother and brothers could not be present for the trial. She thought it was best for my brothers to be out of the spotlight while the trial was carried out. I believe the jury is wrong to convict a man who did what he could to protect his son. Billy is a good man who cares for his family. He saw his son in danger and he acted accordingly. This jury ought to be ashamed! If any of them had children, they would have acted the same way. I just hope you all can forgive yourselves for putting a good man behind bars."

Randy went back to his seat where John was still weeping. John had only met Billy a few months prior, but he felt such a strong connection to him.

The judge banged his gavel. "Sentencing will be tomorrow morning. 9am. Court adjourned." He said. Everyone got up to leave; Billy was handcuffed and carried away by the bailiffs. John couldn't bear to watch; he nuzzled his face in Randy's chest.

Hunter and Shawn approached Dolph with their condolences. "We'll give you a ride home; will your mother be there?" Shawn asked. Dolph shook his head. "No. She left when I was little. I thought you knew that." He said. Hunter sighed. "Alright. Um, we'll take you home and you can pack what you need. I want you to move in with us." Shawn was shocked by Hunter's offer, but he didn't let it show.

Dolph nodded and got into his own car as everyone else did the same. Adam said goodbye to his parents and brother before following Dolph to his car. He knocked on the window; Dolph rolled it down. "Hey. Um, I don't think it's good for you to drive right now. Can I?" Adam asked. Dolph smiled softly and nodded. He got out and moved the passenger seat as Adam replaced him.

Dolph wept as Adam drove; Adam could feel his pain. He had felt the same way after Stephanie and Chris died. He didn't tell anyone, but he was really emotional. He reached over the console and held Dolph's hand as he drove. Dolph seemed to calm down immediately. He felt lucky to have Adam with him; he barely knew him, but Dolph felt safe.

Dolph gave Adam directions to his house; when they got there, Dolph just sat in the car. "I can't believe it." He said. Adam felt really bad for him. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure my dads are going to fight for an appeal. Everything will be fine. Let's just get your stuff and go, okay?" he said. Dolph sniffled and nodded. The two went inside the house and packed up everything Dolph thought he'd need.

"Is that everything?" Adam asked. Dolph nodded as he looked around. "Alright. Let me help you with your bags." Adam said. He grabbed a few of the duffle bags and headed for the front door. "Wait! Our pictures!" Dolph said. He ran up the stairs and came back with a huge Tupperware container. "Okay. That's it." He said when he got back to Adam. Adam nodded and walked out; Dolph followed and locked the door.

They packed the bags in the car and made the drive to Hunter and Shawn's place. Adam had hoped Randy and John would be there, but they weren't. He helped Dolph with his bags and showed him to one of the 3 vacant guest rooms. "Here it is." Adam said, showing Dolph where he would be sleeping. "Wow," Dolph whispered. He was amazed by the kindness of Hunter and Shawn. "Thanks for your help, Adam. I really appreciate it." He said. Adam smiled and nodded. "I'll leave you to it. I'm sure Dad and Pop are cooking, so you should come down when you're done unpacking." He said. Dolph nodded. Adam left him to get situated and went to his own room.

In the kitchen, Shawn and Hunter were cooking lunch. "Why did you open our home to Dolph?" Shawn asked out of the blue as he stirred soup on the stove. Hunter was hoping Shawn wouldn't ask. He sighed. "I owe it to Billy. That's all." He said. Shawn stopped stirring. "What do you mean?" he asked. "It's nothing, Shawn. Just drop it." Hunter practically growled. "No! I'm not going to drop it! I need to know why you're all of a sudden pro-Billy!" Shawn yelled.

Hunter scoffed. "All of a sudden pro-Billy? Seriously? We just defended the man in court for killing somebody! I am **not** 'all of a sudden pro-Billy'! I'm just helping out a friend. That's it! So just leave it alone. There's nothing else to say about it!" he said. Shawn sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you, babe. I just think I'm entitled to know. That's all." He said.

Hunter finished the sandwiches and plated them as Shawn put the soup in bowls. "Back in high school, Billy and I were like best friends. He and I were inseparable. We started dating, but broke up when he cheated on me with Dolph's mom. He said it was just a cover-up for his sexuality. We decided to cut all ties with each other. I found out she was pregnant a few years after college. I assumed it was his kid and I was right. I just feel like I owe it to him. He was my first love and I'll always be close to him." He said.

"I didn't know you two knew each other before we met." Shawn said. Hunter nodded. "Yeah. When I found out he was John's father, I was angry at him because he claimed he cheated with her to cover up him being gay, but he hooked up with you." He said. Shawn nodded. "I'm sorry." He said. Hunter sighed. "It's okay. It's not your fault, anyway." He said.

Shawn walked to the end of the stairs. "DOLPH? ADAM? LUNCH!" He yelled up the stairs. It didn't take long for the boys to emerge from their rooms. They went to the dining room where the plates were set. "Thank you for this, Mr. Helmsley." Dolph said. Hunter smiled. "It's no problem, Dolph. Your dad and I were really good friends." He said. Dolph nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I know. He always talked about you." He said.

When the four of them finished their lunch, Hunter and Shawn went to the office to work on an appeal as Adam and Dolph watched a movie in the living room. Adam made sure it was comedy to get Dolph to smile; it worked. Dolph laughed through the entire movie. Adam was captivated by his smile. He didn't know him very well, but he knew he like him so far.

When the movie was over, Dolph asked Adam if they had an empty photo album somewhere around the house. "No. I don't think so. We can probably go to the store and get one, though." He said. Dolph nodded. Adam went to the office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" he heard on the other side. He opened the door. "Me and Dolph are going to the store to get a photo album. We'll be back soon." he said. Hunter and Shawn both nodded; they were deep in their work.

Adam smiled and closed the door as he left. "Alright, Dolph. Let's go." He said as he walked back in the living room. They each grabbed their wallet, phone, and coat. They took Adam's car and went to the hobby store.

* * *

John decided to move back in with Randy. When they got home from the trial, they were sitting on the sofa at Randy's house. John had cuddled up next to Randy and fallen asleep. Randy rubbed small circles in John's back; Randy didn't really feel anything about is father being dead. He was actually a little happy; he wasn't proud of that, though. John stirred from his sleep and yawned. "Are you hungry?" he asked Randy. Randy nodded. "I could eat." He said. John smiled and stretched. "Can I make you anything specific?" he asked his boyfriend. Randy shrugged. "Anything you make will be great, baby. Thank you." He said. John nodded and went to the kitchen.

John found some chicken breast, tortillas, ranch dressing, shredded cheese, and shredded lettuce in the refrigerator. He prepared some chicken fajitas. Soon, John was done making the lunch. "Babe? Lunch is ready." John called to Randy. "Coming!" Randy shouted as he went into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can help with?" he asked. John looked around. "You can pour the drinks if you don't mind." He said. Randy nodded and poured water in two glasses. The couple ate in silence. John was just happy to be back with Randy. He had really missed being around him.

When they finished the lunch, John put the dirty dishes away and went to the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers. It didn't take long for Randy to join him. John faced Randy and nuzzled into his chest before drifting off to sleep again. They were both exhausted. By the time they woke up, it was 6:00 the next morning. John woke up first and took a shower; Randy took a shower immediately after. They both dressed nicely for Billy's sentencing.

John made them a quick breakfast: sausage, egg, and cheese sandwiches with coffee. They ate and left for the courthouse. When they got there, Shawn, Hunter, Adam and Dolph were already there. They were an hour early, but none of them minded. They greeted everyone and waited for the bailiffs to bring Billy out.

As they waited, Randy spotted his mom and brothers. He went over to them to talk, but they all ignored him. Randy figured that would happen, but he wanted to try anyway. His family didn't like that he defended Billy's actions. Randy knew that deep down, his mom and brothers knew what kind of man his dad was. They just tried to hide it to save his reputation.

Randy went back to his seat and waited for Billy to come into the courtroom. When he did, he looked extremely sad. It was an understandable emotion, but sad nonetheless.

When the required procedures were made, the judge spoke. "Mr. Gunn, do you have anything you would like to say?" Billy nodded and stood at the microphone between the defense and the prosecution. "Good morning, Your Honor. I am father of two teenage boys. I have never been in any legal trouble. I don't have any priors. My son, John, was being attacked and I did what I could to protect him; I don't see how that's wrong. I ask that you be lenient with my sentencing." He said. The judge nodded.

The judge sighed. "I understand that you are a father, but there were other ways to protect you son. You could have called for help and you didn't have to hit him repeatedly. I'm sentencing you to life without the possibility for parole. Court adjourned." He banged his gavel and left the courtroom. Hearts broke throughout the whole courtroom. No one was expecting a life sentence.

Billy was escorted out and people left the courtroom. Dolph and John weren't as emotional as the day before. Shawn and Hunter had explained to them the possibility of the sentence; they were content.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER **

On a regular Saturday morning, John and Randy would sleep in. Today, John and Randy were on their way to Hunter and Shawn's house for Valentine's Day breakfast. "So they do this every year?" Randy asked as he drove. John nodded. "Yeah. I guess it's a tradition." He said. Randy nodded. They pulled up to the house and knocked on the door. When Shawn opened it, he smiled brightly at his son; he hadn't seen him since Billy's sentencing.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dad." John said. Shawn smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, guys. Come on in." he said. John and Randy followed Shawn into the dining room where Hunter, Dolph, and Adam were sitting, waiting for breakfast to be served.

Shawn served a breakfast that included heart shaped pancakes, and sliced strawberries. As they ate, John and Randy noticed the sexual tension between Dolph and Adam. It went unnoticed by Shawn and Hunter.

After breakfast, everyone went to the living room to exchange gifts. Shawn gave Hunter a gift basket with his favorite foods: beef jerky, an assortment of chips, gourmet coffee, and a collection of beers. Hunter loved it; he peck Shawn's lips in appreciation.

Hunter handed Shawn a card. When he opened it, something fell out. Shawn bent down to pick up, but when he sits up again, Hunter is on bended knee. "We've had our problem, Shawn, but I love you so much. Will you marry me again?" Hunter asked. Shawn smiled as tears welled up in his eyes. He nodded and looked in his hand. It was an engagement ring. Hunter slipped it on Shawn's finger. Shawn kissed him softly and admired his ring.

John smiled and handed Randy a card. It was a typical Valentine's Day car. Randy opened it and quickly closed it again. He was surprised to see what was inside. Taped to the inside of the card was a condom. John smiled and pecked Randy's lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe." He said. Randy handed john a gift bag. In it was a fancy cook book. John was so excited. He jumped up and down. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he kissed Randy more passionately this time. When they broke the kiss, Randy wrapped an arm around John when he sat down.

Every one talked among themselves until Adam spoke. "Dad, can I ask you something?" he asked. Shawn nodded. "Of course. What's your question?" he asked. Adam sighed. "Dolph is John's brother, right?" Shawn and Hunter nodded. "And I'm John's brother too?" he asked. Again, Shawn and Hunter nodded. "But Dolph and I aren't related in any way?" he asked. "No, of course not. Why do you ask?" he asked.

As Adam tried to find words, John inconspicuously gave Randy's back a massage with one hand. Randy tried his best not to moan out loud. John was really trying to get him worked up.

"Shawn, I think Adam and Dolph are asking our blessing." Hunter said. Shawn was completely oblivious. "Our blessing for what?" he asked. Hunter sighed. "To date. Go out. Have a relationship." Hunter said. "OH! Okay. I'm fine with that, honey. You and Dolph have my blessing. Hunter?" Hunter smiled at his eldest son. "I'm okay with it, too, Adam." Adam and Dolph smiled. "Thank you so much, Mr. Helmsley." Dolph said. Hunter and Shawn smiled and nodded.

Randy had finally had enough of John's teasing. He pulled John to his feet and shuffled towards the door. "I think John and I are going to head out. Thanks for the breakfast; it was delicious. Have a good day." He said quickly nearly dragging John out the front door. Once out the door, Randy speed walked to the car and hopped in; John did the same.

It was a fast drive; John was surprised they didn't get pulled over for speeding. Randy smiled at John every now and then as he drove. He was happy that John had put enough trust in him to be willing to give himself up. He couldn't wait to get John home.

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy, but I'm getting it together. This is not the last chapter! Please review! I love you for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Randy. Wake up. It's your turn." John mumbled as he and his husband were awaken by the murderous screams coming from the next room. Randy groaned and dragged himself to the noise. He picked up the baby and carried her to the kitchen. "You definitely have Daddy's appetite. I don't know how he eats so much, but keeps his body so fit. Even after he had you, it was like his body snapped back in an instant. How does he do it? I'll never know." He said talking to the baby as he feed her a bottle.

Randy and John had been married for four years. They had 3 children: 3 year old twin boys, Andrew and Patrick; and one year old Melissa. Randy and John finished high school; John wanted to go to college, but he got pregnant with the twins. As fate would have it, Randy got recruited by a modeling agency when he ran through the hospital in only a pair of basketball shorts when John went into labor. He had modeled all over the world and raked in millions so John wouldn't have to work.

John enjoyed being a stay at home parent. It was all he had dreamed of; he had always wanted a family of his own. The boys were so helpful with Melissa that it didn't seem like he was looking after 3 small children.

When Randy put Melissa back down in her crib, he glanced at the digital clock in her room. It was nearly 7am. He sighed and decided to get a shower and get ready for the day. He went back to the master bedroom where John was still sleeping. Randy quietly went into the bathroom and took a shower. When he came out, John was still asleep.

He planted small kisses on john's face to wake him up; it worked. "Good morning, Angel." Randy said. John smiled sleepily. "Good morning. What time is it?" he asked. "7:30. Time to get up." He said. John nodded and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. While he was getting dressed, he heard all the twins screaming. He smiled. He knew Randy was giving the boys their exercise for the day: chasing Randy through the house.

It was all fun and games until John heard a soft thud followed by a piercing scream. He followed the sound and found Andrew crying on the floor. "Poor baby. What happened?" he asked as he picked him up off the floor. "Patrick push me down." Andrew said in tears. John looked around for Patrick but neither he nor Randy was in sight. He heard Randy's voice and followed it into the twins' room.

Randy was crouched in front of Patrick with his back to the door. "Me and Daddy have told you not to hit your brother." He said. Patrick shook his head. "But I didn't hit him." He said. Randy tried not to smile. "No, but you pushed him down and that's bad too." He said. John could see tears form in Patrick's eyes. "I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?" he asked. Randy thought for a minute. He knew John would want to know about what happened. "I don't know, yet. Go ask Daddy." He said. Patrick nodded and ran to John; he hugged John's leg tightly. "Am I in trouble Daddy?" Patrick asked. "Why would you be in trouble?" John asked. "Because I pushed Andrew down." he said. John put Andrew down on the floor next to Patrick. "Did you tell him you were sorry?" John asked.

Patrick let go of John's leg and turned to Andrew. "I sorry I push you down." he said. Andrew smiled and hugged his brother. John and Randy both smiled. "Okay, bath time!" John said.

**A/N: I should have included this in chapter 15. I forgot how short it is. Sorry about that. Anyway, that's all of Southern Hospitality. A new story has been posted! You are guaranteed to love it! Please review! **


End file.
